MALDICIÓN
by Arashi8
Summary: kIKYOU decide ejecutar su venganza, con lo que no cuenta es que Kagome es una chica dificil de derrotar, y ni una terrible maldición podra hacer que se de por vencida.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

****

MALDICIÓN

La lluvia caia ruidosamente sobre la aldea,en el bosque las gotas golpeaban el piso con menos intensidad, las hojas de los arboles probocaban que la lluvia no callera de golpe sobre el suelo, la luna oculta tras las nuves no dejaba ver su hermosa luz, tal vez eso y el aire frio cargado de nostalgia era lo que hacia que sus lagrimas rodaran sobre sus mejillas.

Habia estado casi toda la noche llorando en ese oscuro lugar, se sentia indewfenza avergonzada y derrotada, no podia saber en que momento su mente habia comenzado a jugarle malas pasadas, por que él destino era tan cruel, por que él era tan cruel, las lagrimas cayeron al suelo junto con las frias gotas de lluvia, que haria ahora, no podia regresar a su casa, no podia nisiquiera mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, sentia la rabia recorrer todo su ser, su sangre hervia al darse cuenta de su terrible situación,. Denuevo habia sido traicionada por Kikio y él no habia hecho nada para remediar esa falta, incluso podia sentir que él se habia alegrado, ahora que podia hacer ella sino llorar.

Un trueno estallo en el cielo y la lluvia se incremento al igual que la tristeza de ella, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a bañar con más intensidad su cara, las lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia, lloraria toda la noche para levantarse, por que "nos caemos para aprender a levantarnos".

El Hanyo corrio todo lo que pudo para intentar alcanzarla pero no lo consiguio, volteo a sus espaldas y esa mujer sonreia malevolamente, Kikio los habia vuelto a engañar, Sango tomo Hiraikotsu eh intento golpear a la sacerdotiza pero su arma fue destruida totalmente, era cierto habian por fin derrotado a Naraku pero a que costo, habia sido demasiado incluso para todos ellos.

Miroku jamas habia deseado tanto poseer su Kazaam como en ese momento, queria matar a esa sacerdotiza en ese instante, como se habia atrevido a jugar tan mala pasada a su amiga.

Inuyasha desenbaino su colmillo de acero pero este no se transformo, y tal vez jamas lo volveria a hacer, Kikio solo sonreia ahí a sabiendas que nadie le podria hacer daño.

-¿Pero que les pasa, Ustedes querian matar a Naraku, ahora que lo han conseguido se arrepienten, que creen que hacen al pensar que esto no es lo justo.

-Tu eres un moustro- Sango comenzo a llorar, al recordar la muerte de su hermano, como habia podido ser tan cruel.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese ser ya no era tu hermano, él ya habia muerto.

Sango tuvo que ser detenida por Kiara para no arrojarse a Kikio eh intentar matarla con sus propias manos.

Miroku miro a sus amigos tenia a Shippo en sus brazos el cual aun estaba inconsiente vio todo el sufrimiento que habia acarreado Naraku y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta de la verdadera intencion de esa sacerdotiza maldita.

Inuyasha guardo su espada se acerco a Kikio y la miro a los ojos sintio su sangre hervir y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada sintio como el Hanyou1 la besaba se sonrprendio muchisimo al igual que los demas.

-Este es el ultimo beso que te doy, te juro que la proxima vez que nos veamos te matare, te mandare directamente al infierno, y yo no ire contigo, te juro que me vengare de todo el daño que nos has ocacionado.

-Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, se que no serias capaz de...

Las palabras de la sacerdotiza fueron cortadas cuando las garras de Hanyo atravezarón su vientre, Inuyasha se habia atrevido a atacarla, su plan no habia salido tan bien como lo habia planeado acaso él en verdad amaba a esa joven, acaso se arrepentia de su amor.

Inuyasha dejo caer una solitaria lagrima, no podia soportar lo que esa mujer habia ocasionado, no lo podia creer simplemente.

* * *

Kagome miraba el cielo mientras se limpiaba los finos rastros de sus lagrimas, no podia creer todo lo que habia sucedido, como le explicaria a su madre que ya no podria estar más con ella.

* * *

La sangre comenzo a correr junto con el agua, se sentia debil jamas se habia sentido tan indefenso, habia estado a las puertas de la muerte, por poco moria de no haber sido por el sacrificio de sus dos hijas jamas lo hubiera logrado, quien diria que Kagura al final entregaria su vida por que él sobreviviera, nadie se lo habia imaginado, ni siquiera él mismo.

Kikyou habia sido una tonta por creer que lo derrotaria tan facilmente, despues se vengaria de ella, por su culpa habia perdido la perla, ahora tendria que recuperarla, aun que habia algo que llamaba más su atención.

Que habia sido él resplandor que habia lanzado Kikyou contra esa Miko, contra la compañera de Inuyasha, esa chica habia desaparecido despues de eso, acaso Kikyou la habia matado, no eso era imposible o quien sabe...

El sabor de su sangre amarga y asquerosa lo trajo a la realidad tenia que refujiarse en algun lugar, no debia perder tiempo, si seguia en ese estado moriria, y el gran Naraku no se podia dar el lujo de moriri sin llebarse consigo a Kikyou su amada Kikyou.

La lluvia bañaba su cuerpo mal herido, despues de unos segundos se dejo caer sobre el pasto haciendo que este muriese enseguida, miro al cielo y sintio como su energia se desprendia de él, de pronto un recuerdo borroso de su antigua vida vino a su mente, la sonrisa de una mujer, no era Kikyou ni era una humana, era una hada que se parecia mucho a la sacerdotiza pero no era la misma, esa ada volaba sobre el lago conjelado, el solo la miraba y veia como ella dibujaba pequeñas formas en el hielo, despues vino una cegadora luz y el hada desaparecio.

Jamas olvidaria la tristeza que sintio al ver al hada muerta sintio sed de venganza.

* * *

Rin miraba el cielo en busca de una señal de que la lluvia terminaria pronto pero no encontro ningun indicio de eso, miro asia el interior de la cueva que les servia de refujio y miro a su señor Shesshômaru, se veia pensativo desde que habian regresado de la batalla él no habia dicho nada nisiquiera a ella, no era que él fuera muy comunicativo pero sabia que algo perturbaba sus pensamientos eso sin decir que cuando llegaron al lugar donde la batalla se libraba una sombra paso junto a ellos y eso llamo demasiado la atensión de su señor, pero a ella si le habia afectado todo lo ocurrido.

Recordo como el Inuyasha-gumy estaban muy sorprendidos y no se encontraba la señorita Kagome, incluso vio al Hanyou llorar tras haber atacado a la sacerdotiza Kikyou, no entendia todo aquello, Shesshômaru por otra parte habia tenido algo que kikyou le dio por haberla ayudado en una ocasión pasada, se preguntaba si eso seria en verdad un regalo o solo un recordatorio de una promesa que tenia que cumplir su señor con esa sacerdotiza.

* * *

Shesshômaru miraba con gran interes su mano, su mano estaba de nuevo en su lugar y no sentia ninguna molestia, es como si nunca la hubiera perdido, cerro los ojos y ese aroma lo atravesó como una flecha, quien habia sido o que habia sido eso que paso junto a él, habia olido un aroma exquisito eso sin contar el aroma a sal, esa cosa que habia pasado junto a ellos tenia un aroma inexplicable que lo habia embriagado, que habia sido todo aquello.

La lluvia siguio cayendo asta muy entrada la noche, Kagome miraba el cielo mientras sentia el verdadero dolor de la soledad y la traición,

* * *

Meriana salio de caseria se dirijio asia el lugar menos adecuado para hacer lo que tenia que hacer, se acerco asia la guarida de ese infernal moustro y lanzo una de sus flechas, el moustro salio de su escondite con un gran alarido de dolor ella no se inmuto, miro asu alrededor ahí estaba lo que queria su ultima presa, solo un poco más.

La feroz fierra se arrojo contra ella, pero Meriana era muy buena cazadora y lo mato en un dos por tres, ese arco especial era muy util para matar moustros ahora solo faltaba poco para que ella pudiera obtener lo que tanto deseaba, un colmillo de esa bestia mitologica, más de pronto sintio como ese ser con sus ultimas fuerzas atravezo su estomago con una de sus garras, se miro horrorizada al darse cuenta de su mal estado, la bestia se desintegro con el viento, dejando ver lo que ella tanto habia deseado, dejo escapar un gran grito...

Kagome escucho el grito de una joven sin importarle su estado corrio a donde provenia ese grito y encontro a una pobre joven moribunda, la joven al verle se asusto aun más pero viendo su estado no habia más por que preocuparse.

Kagome tomo a la chica y utlizando uno de los trozos de lo que fue en otra ocasión su uniforme trato de parar la hemorragia, Meriana la miro pensando en lo que esa joven hacia, pero cerro los ojos, tal ves esa chica, trato de levantarse:

-No te muevas tratare de ayudarte no te des por vencida- Kagome en verdad estaba preocupada por esa joven.

-Yo solo quiero entregarte esto- le dio su presiado arco- cuida con el a los que amas, ahí a unos cuantos pasos hay otro arco, ese arco es magico, pertenecio a una sacerdotiza y con el puedes crear flechas que purifican o que envenenan según desees, si estas en problemas y las flechas no sirven toca la rosa que tiene en el centro y se convertira en dos dagas, cuida estas armas por fabor, te lo ruego...

Meriana dejo de respirar habia muerto, Kagome miro a la chica y comenzo de nueva cuenta a llorar, de que le servia todo lo que tenia sino podia salvar ni auna persona, regojio las armas y miro como el arco que la chica le habia dado brillaba de manera muy extraña, mientras que su otra arma desaparecio alcontacto con su mano, más sin embargo algo la hacia saber que cuando la nesesitara esta apareceria.

* * *

Naraku abrio sus ojos y vio los ojos verdes de una completa desconocida la cual al parecer lo estaba curando, que se propinia ese ser, de pronto sintio como ese ser se acercaba a él y despues de un beso frio como la muerte se separo riendo, Naraku no se entero de nada más solo cerro los ojos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_

_hola espero que les guste mi fanfictón, espero actualizirlo pronto, este fanfiction se lo dedico a tods los auteres de fanfictions de la lindisima pareja She/Kagome._

_cuidense mucho mañana subire el primer capitulo esto es solo la introduccion espero que me dejen un mensajito sale, bye._

_cuidense._

_Atte: arashi Himura_


	2. Secretos del pasado

**_El sercreto delpasado_**

* * *

Kagome habia corrido lo mas rapido que podian sus piernas tenia numerosas heridas y haciendo caso omiso a lo que habia dicho la anciana Kaede salio en busca de sus amigos, y ahí encontro lo que tanto habia temido la batalla a muerte con naraku, sus amigos iban ganando con ayuda de Kikyou por un momento se sintio feliz, asi que alzo su arco y solto una flecha, luego otra y muchas más que lastimarón terriblemente a Naraku, despues haciendo uso de toda su fuerza quedando casi muerta de cansansio le arrebato la perla de Shikon quedandose con ella al fin, el final estaba cerca y sonrio complacida, despues de unos momentos en que todo parecia ir bien, Kikyou tomo una de sus flechas conjuro un hechizo y pensando todos que mataria a Naraku, la flecha fue asia Kagome golpeandola en el pecho, nadie pudo hacer nada, una luz cegadora se vio en ese lugar y despues Kagome ya no estaba, Kikyo miro satisfecha su trabajo, todos pensarón que Naraku habia muerto con el sacrificio de Kagome ya que la Kazana de Miroku habia desaparecido pero nadie sabia la verdad.

Ya era de dia y Kagome seco sus lagrimas ya no lloraria más, la lluvia se habia ido, pero sentia frio, no era para menos estaba casi desnuda miro a la chica que habia muerto y a regañadientes se aventuro a mirara en el equipaje de la desconocida encontro un kimono muy amplio que la dejaba moverse libremente le quedaba a la perfección, miro sus manos y tuvo deseos de llorar pero se contuvo como habia ocurrido todo eso, ahora ella era...

Miro al cielo que podia hacer ahora, cerro los ojos y se sintio fatal, enterró a la desconocida y se encamino al pozo mientras veia la perla que estaba de nuevo en su poder.

No sabia a ciencia cierta a donde podia ir, lo unico que si sabia era que debia buscar una manera patra que su familia no sufriera, que podia ahcer, de pronto un az de sabiduria embargo su mente, camino asia el norte, debia encontrar ese lugar.

* * *

Inuyasha habia pasado tres dias buscando a Kagome junto con los demas pero no habia ni rastro de ella, incluso se comenzaba a creer que ella verdaderamente habia muerto, de pronto sintio ese aroma tan peculiar, de pronto desaparecio, se dio cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido, ella estaba en el pozo, asi que comenzo a correr asia ese lugar seguido de los demas.

* * *

Kagome salio del pozo se encontro en su epoca era de noche el hechizo haria efecto pronto, realizo el ritual dentro de su casa y una ola de luz morada se expandio por el lugar, contuvo sus lagrimas, no debia llorar eso era lo mejor, les habia borrado todos los recuerdos de ella a todos los que estaban en la ciudad, no era que todos la conocieran solo que asi se aseguraba que sus amigas y demas personas no la recordaran.

Entro en su habitación se dio un baño y comenzo a recoger todas sus cosas, se vistio con un Kimono ceremonialque tenia una abertura alfrente, al menos asi se podria mover con mayor facilidad. Ese kimono que meses antes le habia quedado muy grande ahora lo lucia a la perfeccion a regañadientes se miro al espejo, se veia tan diferente que se asusto, pasados los primeros 3 minutos se dio cuenta y comenzo a reir.

Sus facciones eran muy finas lucia como una jovencita de 18 años, claro sin tomar encuenta la figura de un eclipse en la frente y unas rallitas de color azul fuerte en sus mejillas, ni las orejitas de gato que tenia en la cabeza, ni su cabello negro era muy abundante.

Rio nuevamente al pensar que esta vez Inuyasha la miraria con atención, no era que antes no se conciderara bonita, solo que ahora se veia hermosa, una figura retumbo en su mente, Sesshómaru, ese Youkai fuerte y guapo, ahora ella podria ribalizar con cualquiera de su especie, alfin y al cabo ella tambien era uno de ellos ahora.

Tomo todas sus cosas y salio la epoca de Inuyasha donde tendria que pasar sus ultimos dias o buscar al maldito de Naraku y a Kikyou para matarlos, por que ella si se habia dado cuenta de que Naraku habia sobrevivido.

* * *

Inuyasha corrio todo lo que pudo asia el pozo, debia encontrar a Kagome necesitaba saber que era lo que habia pasado, pordia sentir un olor exquisito cerca del poso, era como si fuera la esencia de Kagome pero era muy diferente, algo habia cambiado.

Cuando llego al pozo lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, ahí estaba la Youkai más hermosa que hubiera visto, lo miraba divertida y el no podia decir ni hacer nada, esa Youkai con orejas de felino tenia la misma esencia de Kagome, por un momento penso que ella se habia comido a su Kagome pero lo descarto al darse cuenta de que habia salido del pozo.

Sango llego primero seguida de miroku y Kiara traia consigo a Shippo que aun estaba debil despues de lo ocurrido, por algun motivo él habia resentido más los golpes, más de lo normal.

Cuando vieron a Kagome se quedaron muy sorprendidos no se esperaban un cambio tan radical, no se esperaban nada de eso.

* * *

Naraku abrio los ojos, le ardia todo su cuerpo, miro asu alrededor y encontro a la extraña mujer que lo habia salvado, penso por un momento en deborar a esa mujer y fusionar sus poderes con los de él, pero su idea se descarto cuando vio que lo que estaba frente a él era solo un espectro que por algun motivo no podia dañar.

La mujer se levanto y coloco un madero más a la fogata.

Naraku no te salve para hacer caridad, quiero que me ayudes con un plan que tenia pendiente, esto tambien te sirve a ti- la mujer miro a Naraku

-¿Fuiste una Youkai verdad?- Naraku se dio cuenta asta ese momento de la antigua identidad de la desconocida.

-Asi fue, yo fui la esposa de uno de los más grandes Youkais de este mundo, mori a traición cuando una sacerdotiza llamada Kana me asesino por la espalda, esa mujer tuvo una hija con la cual me vengare.

-¿Quien es su hija?- Naraku se reincorporo.

-Kikyou, esa mujer te pertenecera pero yo quiero lo que ella pose, quiero entregartela para que hagas con ella lo que quiero, la volvere a la vida y ella sera toda tuya,mientras que yo destruire todo lo que ama.

-Pero ella no ama nada...

-Yo no estaria tan segura, cuando la vuelva a la vida como una humana sus sentimientos por Iniyasha volveran a ser tan fuerte como lo fueron antes de que tu intervinieras¿me entiendes verdad, ella sentira el infierno en vida.

-¿Y yo que hare? – Naraku no se fiaba de esa mujer.

-Quiero conquistar la mitad de este mundo, la otra mitad te pertenecera, solo quiero ver a todos sufrir lo inimaginable, acabare con todos los Youkais y Hanyous, deben sufrir lo que yo sufri en el infierno.

Naraku miro a su interlocutora, podia ver la maldad pura reflejada en sus pupilas aun cuando sus motivos no eran nada coerentes, el solo se recosto de nuevo, debia pensar en un plan para matar a todos sus enemigos, por algun motivo confiaba en esa mujer, sintio en su pecho su corazón, el estaba solon ahora, estaba solo pero no indefenso, debia ser fuerte, debia recuperar la perla de Shikon para undirla en la más terrible oscuridad.

* * *

Kagome comia placidamente mientras los demas la veian, no habia dicho nada más que un "hola" y despues se habian dirijido, claro esta siguiendola a las orillas de un riachuelo, donde ella y sango habian preparado la cena, los demas las miraban no querian presionar a Kagome, ella sola debia ir revelando los secretos de lo que habia pasado.

-¿Qué tanto me ven?- Sango bajo la mirada se sentia mal por el cambio de su amiga.

-Es solo que no lo entendemos, nos duele que no sepamos como ayudarte.- Kagome miro a su amiga y sonrio tristemente.

-Kikyou me lanzo esta maldición.

-Lo sabia esa víbora cuando la tenga cerca la matare. Y tu volveras a la normalidad.

-No- Kagome no miro a sus compañeros, dejo su arroz aun lado y suspiro- esta maldición no tiene vuelta a tras la hizo con el poder de la perla, cuando la tuve en mis manos utilizo esa energia maligna que poseia por parte de Naraku y le dio un efecto permanente a mi maldición, lo se por que investigue durante estos tres dias, permanecere asi para siempre.

Todos se quedarón atonitos por la afirmación de su amiga, Sango dio un salto y abrazo a su compañera, comenzo a llorar.

-Sango no llores todo va estarbien, mi familia ya se olvido de mi, lo unico que queda esmatar a Naraku luego pensaremos en algo- todos la mirarón como si ubiera dicho una mentira.

-¿no murio Naraku?- Miroku sintio un leve escalofrio.

-Asi es solo esta muy debil tu Kazana desaparecio por que él ocupo esa energia para escapar, tu maldición va a regresar y luego desaparecera cuando lo matemos definitivamente.

-Eso quiere decir que nuestro viaje aun no termina verdad. Inuyasha se levanto sin siquiera probar bocado, se sentia defraudado por Kikyou.

-Ahora debemos descansar, mañana sera un largo dia.

* * *

Kikyou se recargo en un arbol mientras su caza almas le ayudaban a regenerarse, miro la luna y sintio nauseas, todo su plan habia fallado, nunca penso que saldria tan mal, ella lo habia calculado todo esepto que esa intruza pudiera llamar a la perla desde lejos, ahora su maldición se habia conbvertido en permanente ya no habia nada que pudiera salvar a esa joven.

Sonrio sinicamente al pensar que todos rechazarian a ese moustro en el que la habia convertido, por que su maldición era para convertirla en alogo horrible y asi todos correrian para uir despavoridos al verla.

No todo estaba tan mal, despues arreglaria lascosas con Inuyasha y este volveria con ella, solo habia que desacerse definitivamente del estorbo.

Miro asia su derecha y encontro ahí algo que llamo mucho su atención era una especie de tumba en medio de un bosque casi inexplorable, al acercarse vio simbolo muy extraño, un sol con la mitad de la luna cubriendolo, lo que más llaaba su atencion era el brillo que producia la luna, trato de tocarla y resivio una descarga electrica, ese simbolose le hacia familiar.

De pronto recordo donde lo habia visto, miro asu alrededorno estaba, no estaba ahí, donde quien se lo habia llebado, eso solo era la inminente seña de una gran guerra popr salvar sus vidas, sintio panico por unos momentos, que debia hacer loprimero era ir en busca de Inuyasha tenia que prevenirlo.

* * *

_Todo habia comenzado la noche tras la tormenta, esa bebe habia nacido marcada por el destino, seria una gran sacerdotiza con grandes poderes, unamujer grande y valerosa, con el simbolo del eclipse en su frente y sus lineas azules en sus mejillas._

_Un gran forjador de armas le hizo el regalo de un arcomagico capaz de producir cualquier tipo de flechas con solo pensarlo y en un determinado momento convertirse en dos dagas para defenderse._

_La bebe era muy hermosa su cabello negro y abundante sus ojos grises, su piel blanca y sus labios rojos podian competir con la belleza de un cachorro Youkai._

_A pesar de haber nacido en una familia pobre ella no crecio con ningun p´roblema, todos la respetaban y trataban de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible, sabian que ella defenderia a los humanos de las bestias que los atacaran._

_Desde muy temprana edad ya habia liquidado a muchos moustros malignos, solo con su energia espiritual._

_La profesia se cumplio cuando ella tenia 18 años la guerra entre los humanos y los Youkais estallo en todo su explendor, ella defendio a sus pueblos y a los que podia con gran valor, una noche tras una pelea quedo muy mal herida y se refujio en el bosque, encontro una laguna y tras poner una barrerapara que nadie lamolestara se decidio dar un baño._

_Ahí fue cuando lo conocio, se enamoro de esos hermosos ojos lilas, era el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto, era un Youkai era cierto pero era simplemente algo que jamas se imagino encontrar._

_Todo comenzo como una pelea normal, ella se defendia mientras intentaba vestirse, solo tenia medio puesto laparte de arriba de su kimono sin nada abajo, y el tan guapo no la atacaba a muerte._

_De pronto el quedo muy pegado a ella y la beso, ella cerro los ojos sin acordarse de sus heridas ni de su cansancio, solo le importaba los labios de él sobre los suyos, su cabello rojo y su piel blanca la habian hechizado._

_Esa noche solo fue la primera de muchas noches deamor._

_Él la llebo a su palacio, era un Yopukai que defendia la paz entre los Youkais y los humanos, vivieron felises por tres años, tres largos años en losque tuvieron una bebe, que no tenia apariencia de Youkai, le pusieron de nombre "Kana"._

_El tiempo corrio deprisa las peleas se acresentarón, una noche mientras peleaba, lospadres de Kana se enfrentarón a la más terrible de sus oponentes, se enfrentaron a Sheresad, la más fuerte y temible de los Youkais, era un perro legendario y era muy fuerte._

_Pero esa vez peleaba sobre todo por que creia haber amado a Lestaif (el padre de Kana), y no podia soportar que una simple humana lo tuviera._

_La pelea era muy sangrienta sin contar que tenian que pelear contra todo el ejercito del norte, contra él ejercito de esa mujer, pronto solo quedaron los dos en pie, Sarami (la madre de Kana) estaba muy herida, pero no por eso se iba a dejar de defender._

_Lestaif estaba conciente de la situación de su mujer y buscaba una salida, no vio ninguna asi que hizo lo impensable, se tyransformo en un hermosos gato rojo y destruyo a casi todo el ejercito frente a los ojos de sorpresa de su esposa, nunca lo habia visto asi._

_Todo iba bien asta que Sheresad ataco por la espalda a Sarami y la mato al instante ante los ojos atonitos de su esposa, despues de esto Sheresad escapo._

_Lestaif juro vengarse, pero tras ver perdida su mayor tesoro esa luz que alumbraba sus noches se dejo morir jurando que Kana seria fuerte y los vengaria._

_No se equivoco su hija se volvio muy fuerte y mato a Sheresad lanzandole una maldición, ella regresaria, por que la muerte solo era el pequeño comienzo a su eterna agonia._

_Tiempo despues Kana se caso y tuvo una hija a la que llamo Kikyo, su hija nacio con el mismo don de ella, su hija seria una gran Miko, una gran mujer._

* * *

**notas de la autora:**

espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, espero que pronto me manden sus comentarios, espero sujerencias y quejas.

sin mas por el momento, hasta mañana.


	3. noche de luna

CAP. 3 "NOCHE DE LUNA"

Sesshômaru miraba sus dominios desde lo alto de un acantilado, tenia la vista perdida en la inmensidad de ese lugar, cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba, volteo y la vio ahí, su mirada fria y calculadora atravezo a Kikyou como una flecha, ella no se inmuto ni un poco, miro al señor de las tierras del Oeste y suspiro.

-¿Para que deseabas verme?- el Youkai la miro in paciente.

-Debo advertirte de una gran catastrofe, tu sabes que tu padre hace ya mucho tiempo sello a un espiritu muy fuerte, un ser que deseaba la destruccion de todo, ahora al parecer este ah despertado o alguien lo ha despertado para que se venge de ustedes.

-¿Quién dices que es?- Kikyou lo medito por un instante y despues se aventuro a hablar

-Zasil-ha

Al escuchar ese nombre Sesshômaru se horrorizo no era no que no se creyera capaz de derrotar a ese ser, pero conocia muy bien la leyenda de ese ser y sabia que la pelea seria sangrienta y lo primero que ocurriria seria que sus tierras fueran a atacadas y nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a ese ser.

Kikyou lo miro y no pudo sonreir sabia que ellos estaban indefensos ante tal atrocidad.

-Eso no es lo peor, alo parecer Naraku no esta muerto y tengo un fuerte presentimiento que los dos estan unidos, es doblemente fuerte.

-Y eso que tiene que ver migo, ami solo mi intereza destruir a Zasil-ha.

-No lo entiendes si no los destruimos definitivamente ellos nos detruiran incluso a ti y lo sabes, por eso te di tu brazo, necesito de tu ayuda y al parecer ambos nesesitamos la ayuda de Inuyasha.

-Yo no necesito de su ayuda.

-Te equivocas el contiene a colmillo de acero y nesesitamos su espada para matar definitivamente a Zasil-ha o ya se te olvido lo que cuenta la leyenda.

-Nos veremos wn la siguiente luna llena buscame.

-Sesshômaru se alejo dejando a Kkikyoyu quien todavia tenia que buscar a Inuyasha debia hablar con él.

* * *

El Inuyasha-gumy caminaba rumbo a una aldea donde se habian sucitado muy extraños suscesos, las bestias los habian estado atacando muy seguido, por lo que ellos iban a ver si tenia alhgo relacionado con Naraku.

Kagome y Sango iban a tras platicando.

-Sango entonses puedes ayudarme- Kagome miro a su amiga.

-Claro, te que te enseñare a lo nesesitas más que nunca.

-Solo espero que esto- tiomo la perla entre sus manos- no me traiga más problemas.

-La proxima vez que vea a Kikyou la matare.

-No debes sentir coraje, todo esta bien, ademas debemos de ver el lado positivo ahora soy más fuerte, Naraku no sera rival contra nosotros.

Inuyasha habia estado al pendiente de la conversación mientras Miroku dirijia ala grupo, de pronto alggo llamo la atencion de él y de Kagome.

-Ella esta aquí muy cerca, detesto ese aroma huele horrible- Kagome se tapo la nariz no le gustaba el de Kykiou.

-A que viene esa- Sango quien ya habia conseguido otra Hiraikotsu estaba lista para atacar.

-No se preocupen si nos intenta atacar la mataremos- Kagome sonrio ante lo que jhabia dicho Miroku, comenzo a caminar asia su rival.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Kikyou?- se veia en los ojos de ambas un gran osio.

-Pense que serias una bestia horrible.

-Pues ya vez que no, hasta yo me sorprendi de tu generosidad, pero di de una vez lo que quieres.

-Tengo una advertencia para Inuyasha.

-Dilo que tengas que decir y largate- Inuyasha la miro con desprecio.

-No pedire una disculpa por lo que hice, al fin y alcabo te beneficio no?- Kagome estuvo apunto de destazar a esa Miko pero desistio al recordar qyue tenia una dvertencia.

-Pues vayamos a un lugar para que nos digas eso tan importante.

Caminaron por un rato cuando llegaron a las cercanias de un rio y ahí se sentaron.

-Alguno de ustedes conoce la leyenda de Zasil-ha- Kikyou miro al Hanyou.

-Si trata sobre un ser muy oscuro con forma de hada, incluso se cuenta que es un ser más fuerte que Naraku.- Miroku miro a la Miko no entendia que tenia que ver con ellos

-Mi viejo fue quien la encerro puesto que no la pudo matar.

-Esacto, pero ahora a pasado algo terrible, su tumba fue profanada y al parecer esta libre y si mis sospechas son ciertas ella fue la que salvo a Naraku...- Todos estaban atonitos.

-Osea que ahora ese ser y Naraku estan juntos y tendremos que destruirlos por que como todo ser maligno intentaran destruirlo todo no es cierto- Kagome hablo tan rapido que sintio que le hacia falta el aire.

-Esacto, al parecer tendremos que unir fuerzas para destruirlos por que sino todo lo que conocemos sera destruido.- Kikyoumiroal grupo en espera de una respuesta.

-Yo jamas unire fuerzas con un ser despreciablecomo tú.- Inuyasha se levanto pero Kagome lo detuvo.

-Si es cierto lo que dice quiere decir que ese ser infernal vendra en busca de venganza encontra de ti y de tu hermano, debemos estar alertas, ademas de que hay algo que haxce poco se me ocurrio.

-Kagome que estas diciendo.- Sango miro asu amiga como si fuera un marciano o algo muy raro

-Dense cuenta, Kikyou no era tan mala antes, digo no es que me simpatises pero a Inuyasha te amaba y ya se por que haces tiodo esto, tu alma fue corrompida por lo que odias a todos, pero hay una forma de que tu alma se salve y vuelvas a la vida, solo nesesitamos un poco de tiempo y volveras a ser la que eras antes de morir- kikyou solto una sonora carcajada.

-No me hagas reir, vaya que eres estupida- Kagome planto una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de la Miko.

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Inuyasha, ademas de que cuando te vuelva a la vida te voy a hacer pagar por esto me has entendido.

-Maldita te voy- Sango tomo a a Kikyou mientras Inuyasha tomaba a Kagome para que no pelearan.

-Al parecer este grupo va a ha ser todo un reto mantenernos unidos.

-Nesesitamos la ayuda de colmillo sagrado- esta afiormación dejo a todos frios, Sesshômaru ayudandolos estaba en verdad tan cerca el Apocalipsis.

-él jamas nos ayudara- Inuyasha solto a Kagome.

-Claro que lo hara si quiere salvar sus tierras tendra que hacerlo no hay otra opción, ya hable con él.

-Primero adviertes a Sesshômaru que a nosotros esto es un caos- Kagome tomo su mochila y saco unas papas fritas que comenzo a comer.

-Tendremos que estar juntos aun cuando no lo quieramos, al parecer esta union es necesaria.

Kagome miro al grupo y asintio, debian de aguantar un poco, al fin y al cabo despues de lo que habia dicho sobre Kikyou vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Inuyasha le dolia saber que a pesar de todo Inuyasha seguia amando a Kikyou, ahora solo debia obtener lo necesario para llebar acabo su plan.

* * *

Rin miraba por la ventana de esa gran habitación, el señor Sesshômaru no habia regresado pero sabia que estaba bien, se sentia tranquila de estar junto a él, pero por que esa decisión tan precipitada de llevarla a su castillo y no seguir recorriendo el mundo como antes.

Miro asia la luna y sonrio al ver la era tan bonito ese lugar, tal vez se acostumbraria a estar ahí, ademas se habia divertido mucho jugando con Yaken ahí, se acosto y trato de dormirse pronto en espera de un nuevo dia.

* * *

Kagome se alejo del grupo para tomar un baño ya que habia encontrado unas ricas aguas termales, habia invitado a Sango pero ella se habia ido con Miroku, al parecer esos dos terminarian juntos, se sumerjio en la calida agua y dejo que sus pensamientos volaran.

* * *

Sango y Miroku caminarón por un rato dejando a Inuyasha solo con Kikyou ya que Shippo seguia dormido.

Miroku miro a Sango no sabia como decir lo que tenia en mente, cuando de pronto una imagen horrenda se vino a su mente, cuando Naraku la golpeo y él penso que la habia matado, se alejo unos pasos de ella y la miro se veia tan linda, ella se sorprendio de pronto el camino asia ella y la abrazo.

-Exelencia que ocurre por que usted...- no pudo decir más por que los calidos labios de Miroku se posaron sobre sos suyos.

Al principio ella penso en golpearlo pero la calidez que trasmitia la hizo contenerse y contestar tan calido beso, se sentia en las nuves cuanto tiempo habia deseado que eso ocurriera cuanto tiempo...

* * *

Inuyasha miro a Kikyou sentia coraje contra ella pero la seguia amando no podia negarlo.

-Lo que dijo "esa", es cierto yo puedo volver a ser la misma de antes, mis recuerdos de cuando resucite asta ese momento se perderan, pero la pregunta es tú lo deseas

-Yo...- Inuyasha miro un rastro de melancolia en los ojos de su amada.

El solo se aventuro a barazarla, por un momento ella volvio a ser la misma Miko humana que habia sido cuando se conocieron y el amor de los dos brillo por un instante, un instante en que desearon volver al pasado y olvidar todo lo malo, queria él ser un humano y ella una humana cualquiera, querian que nada nunca los hubiera separado.

* * *

Miroku se separo de Sango y la abrazo oculñtando su cara en el hombro de ella, la abrazo con todas sus fuerza no queria que ella se fuera a ningun lado, jamas habia sentido algo asi y se maldecia por ser como era, esa chica lo cautivaba tanto.

Sango se abrazo a Miroku y se sintio segura como nunca antes, se sintio tan tranquila, no queria separarse jamas de él.por su parte Miroku comenzo a susurrarle algo al oido.

-Sango tu sabes que yo te ..- Miroku la abrazo aun más- amo, no quiero perderte nunca, no sabes lo desesperado que me senti cuando Naraku te golpeo pense que te habia matado, por un momento mi vida perdio sentido no me importo si Naraku me mataba por que yo solo queria estar a tu lado.

Sango comenzo a llorara se sentia tan feliz, pero como amar a un hombre que le era proibido por que despues de todo el era un monje y no podia ser, pero él la abrazo más.

-Mi vida eres tu, sin ti no hay nada, lo se por que aun cuando eh intentado cayar este sentimiento no lo he logrado, mi corazón no me obedece, él solo desea amarte y tenerte asi, junto ami, protejerte de todo lo malo, te amo y se que si tu aceptaras yo haria cualquier cosa por ti, cambiaria mi forma de ser cambiaria todo por ti, seria todo tuyo y me esforzaria por verte feliz, yo te amo, haria cualquier cosa por ti, aun cuando me cueste trabajo demostrarlo yo te amo Sango.

Sango comenzo a llorar no podia creerlo era un sueño acaso.

-Se que la batalla que se avecina no es nada facil y no quiero que nada malo te pase, yo te defendere sobre todas las cosas, yo te protegere aun a cosata de mi propia vida, no quiero perderte quedate por fabor a mi lado, te amo.

Sango se separo de él y entre lagrimas le susurro un "yo tambien te amo", luego lo beso, sus sentimientos no se pudieron contener y se fundieron en un calido beso.

* * *

Inuyasha abrazo a Kikyou y deseo de todo corazon que Kagome lo ayudara por que él la ayudaria, él queria que Kikyou volviera a ser la misma mujer de la que se enamoro, pero para eso nesesitaba la perla de Shikon, pero no debia arrebatarla, solo tenia que buscar la forma de que ella accediera a darsela, y si ella la deseaba para volver a ser la de antes, las dudas comenzaron a carcomer su mente.

Kikyou al ver la angustia de él lo abrazo y lo beso, mientras le susurraba un "todo ira bien", y las cosas si iran bien por que los deseos más profundos son los que gobiernan el mundo, hay que dear con el corazón para que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad.

* * *

Kagome se puso solo la parte de debajo de su kimono se le veia como una simnple bata blanca que cubria su bien delineado cuerpo, miraba el cielo, cuando persivio un riquisimo olor, cerro los ojos y deseo que ese olor solo le perteneciera a ella, que solo fuera para ella.

* * *

Sesshômaru casi se cae de la impresión frente a él tras cruzar ese manantial se encontraba él ser más perfecto que jamas se hubiera imaginado, era un ser tan hermosos que parecia algo mistico, miro su perfecta figura solo resguardada por una bata muy modesta, se sintio hechizado y se acerco a ella.

* * *

Kagome abrio los ojos al sentir que habia alguien tras ella, se levanto de un salto y jiro, ahí estaba él se veia tan guapo su fria mirada ahora que la tenia tan cerca se veia tan hermosa se ruboriso al posar sus ojos sobre sus tan bien delineados labios.

* * *

Sesshômaru se acerco más a a ella asta estar a unos escasos centimetros de su cara, él era más alto asi que bajo poco a poco su cara asta rosar tiernamente sus labios, ella cerro los ojos y despues los abrio de golpe, Sesshômaru la habia intentado besar, sentia el calor de los labios de él que apenas rosarón los suyos y se sintio casi desmayar, que se significaba todo eso.

Kagome se alejo de él no debia de pasar lo que estaba pasando pero como detener esas emociones como hacer que el corazón no latiera tan rapido, como no dejarse encvolver por esa fria mirada.

Sesshômaru la tomo por la cintura atrayendola asia él vio por un momento los ojos oscuros de esa Youkai y se hechizo más de ella, esta vez la besaria en serio.

Los labios de el se posaron sobre los de ella, al principio ella se nego un poco pero despues comenzo a jugar con los labios de él, eran delisiosos, sus bocas se comenzaban a conocermienbtras ella pasaba sus brazos tras el cuelloo de él y él la abrazaba por la cintura dejandose envolver por el dulce olor que desprendía ella.

Los dos se transportaron a otrro lugar a ninguno le importaba quien fuera el otro solo existian sus corazones que latian tan rapido que parecia que bailaban un flamenco.

Kagome se separo de él mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de oxigeno lo miro y se sintio desnuda frente a la mirada penetrante de él, sentia que desde siempre ellos dos se habian deseado, pero como podia estar ocurriendo todo aquello era un sueño, si asi era no queria despertar nunca no queria despertar.

El se intento acercar a ella, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Sesshômaru...- sintio un tenue cosquilleo al escuchar su nombre en aquella hermosa voz, era ciomo si nunca lo hubiera escuchado como si nunca nadie lo hubiera completado con tan magnifica entonación- esto no puede ser yo...

Los labios desesperados de Sesshômaru se apoderaron de la boca de ella pronto los dos se dejaron seducir por sus labios, sus besos iban obteniendo más pasión.

Kagome recupero la cordura y lo aventocon todas sus fuerzas, si hubiera seguido siendo humana no lo hubiera podido arrojar muy lejos, pero esta vez se separo lo suficiente como para que le diera tiempo de desaparecer.

Él estuvo apunto de hacer en elmanatial pero no cayo miro como esa hermosa "gatita" corria para alejarse de él, tardo tres segundos en recuperar su postura, que le habia ocurrido, que le estaba pasando, como podia haber besado a una desconocida como esa "gatita" habia conseguido hacer que él actuara de esa forma, como lo habia hechizado.

* * *

Kagome corrio lomás que pudo cuendo llego ante la fogata el espectaculo que vio la dejo más en shok Inuyasha estaba besando a Kikyou,por un momento penso que se desmayaria tanta emocion en un dia no era posible, trato de salir corriendo a otro lugar y tras unos cuantos metros vio una sombra que se poso frente a ella, estaba tan mareada que solo se dejo caer, cayo desmayada mientras la persona que estaba frente a ella la detenia para que no se golpera contra el suelo.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN GRACIAS.

TE AMO ULI .

LES DEBO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON MENSAJES ASI QUE AQUI VAN:...

Hally777 : espero haber contestado tu pregunta sobre que hizo kikyou, me da mucho gusto que me hagas dejado un mensaje y espero que te siga gustando mi historia.

tonks : gracias por tus porras, trato de actualizar pronto pero luego no me puedo conectar ose va la luz aqui en mi casa, ya tengo los dos capi siguientes espero subirlos mañana o al rato, por que debo solo ajustar algunas cosas. espero que me sigas dejando mensajes gracias por leer mi historia.

alba : ya ves ya actualise, espero que este capitulo te guste, cuidate y gracias por tus mensajes me suben el animo.

LimChan: disculpa lo de Kagome tratare de fijarme mas en esos detalles, no es un universo alterno o a lo mejor si, creo que es ta un poco rara mi historia pero espero que te guste, espero tu opinion para este capitulo.

skaevan: como ves ya lo continue y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia gracias.

Inuyo.nee-changracias por tu mensaje, espero que este capitulo te guste, los siguientes capi van a tener mas romance y accion, espero tus mensaje para la otra sale.

INUKAN : espero que te guste, si va a ser She/Kao pero va a ver muchas sorpresas sobre el cuadrado amoroso que se acaba de formar asi que espero que te guste.

nubecita nn : que te parecio asi o mas cercas, espero que te guste este capitulo te puedo decir que el capitulo 4 va a ser mas sobre esta pareja espero que te guste, gracias por tus comentarios.

vero : gracias por tus porras casi lloro cuando las lei bueno es que mi gran sueño es ser escritora, y se siente muy bonito lo que me dijiste, le voy a hechar mas ganas y voy a actualizar pronto gracias por tus animos. aun que creo que me falta mucho para ser una gran escritora.

SIEMPRE TUYO: gracias bebe no sabes como me levanta el animo que me apoyes, gracias y ya ves pues es ta bonita la pareja de She/Kao por eso comense a escribir aqui en Inuyasha.

espero sus sujerencias y quejas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, gracias voy a actualizar pronto.

Sayonara


	4. PRIMERA CONVERSACIÓN

Miroku veia a Sango dormir mientras esperaba a su otra amiga Kagome, miro a Kikyou y a Inuyasha se veia que algo habia pasado, acaso la señorita Kagome los habia visto, y por eso se habia ido.

Inuyasha estaba impaciente por la demora de Kahgome pero al recordar quie ya no era una humana indefensa se relajo un poco no podia vivirse la vida preocupandose por esa jovewn ahora tenia a su amada Kikyou junto a él.

Kikyou miraba el crepitar de las llamas mientras parecia meditar en algo muy importante, no lo habia pensado antes, que habia ocurrido con la perla, se sabia que Kagome la tenia consigo pero por que no podia sentir su presencia, por que parecia que la perla habia desaparecido, que era lo que habia ocurrido en verdad.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kikyou y la abrazo, sabia que algo o muchas la atormentaban el solo queria hacerle saber que siempre confiaria en ella.

Miroku miro a Sango y penso en todo lo que habia pasado esa noche todo parecia un sueño, nada malo podia ocurrir esa noche.

* * *

La mañana llego con mucha neblina pero esta se disipo rapidamente asi como la seguridad de que Kagome estaba bien, Sango se dirijio a los manantiales y encontro la ropa de su amiga y grito al pensar que algo malo le habia ocurrido.

Todos llegaron de inmediato cuando Inuyasha vio aquello se alarmo, pero algo no encajaba bien, sintio ese subito olor, muy cerca del de Kagome incluso habia un punto en el que los dos olores se fundian, miro con desprecio las aguas, que habia ocurrido ahí, no le agradaba nada la idea de que Kagome habia estado con Sesshômaru, que comenzaba a ocurrir.

-Aquie estuvo Sesshômaru- Inuyasha dijo con todo el desprecio posible esa oración.

-Quieres decir que Sesshômaru rapto a Kagome?- Shippo abrazo a Sango mientras que los otros tres presentes no podian creer esas palabras.

-Sesshômaru para que va a querer a Kagome, no lo comprendo- Sango tomola mano de Miroku.

-No lo se debemos buscarla.

-No creo que sea necesario, dentro de una semana Sesshômaru se reunira con nosotros, debemos tratar lo de nuestra alianza por asi decirlo- como siempre kikyou con su fria voz.

-Pero no podemos dejar a Kagome a la deriba que tal si la intenta matar- Shippo aun no sabia de la transformacion de Kagome solo sabia que habia regresado.

-Ella puede cuidarse sola, digo es muy fuerte sabra defenderse sola.- Kikyou comenzo a caminar debian de encontrar algun indicio de Zasil-ha debian estar preparados.

-Espero que esa muerta tenga razón- Sango bajo la cabeza las ganas de darse un muy merecido baño se desvanecieron.

Inuyasha miro asia el bosque, que habia ocurrido la noche anterior ahí, como podia estar sus dos aromas tan cerca, era cierto, debia admitirlo Kagome ahora era simplemente hermosa pero eso no le daba derecho a su hermano a acercarse a ella más de la cuenta, cuando todo acabara élmismo lo golpearia asta que deseara no haber nacido, no podia soportar la ide a de Sesshômaru con Kagome.

Miroku miro la expresion de Inuyasha y casi podia leer sus pensamientos, acasdo el Hanyou estaba celoso, pero si ya se habia desidido por Kikyou o no, miro a su linda Sango y tuvo ganas de colocar su mano en ese lugar pero desistio sabia que eso lemolestaba a ella, debia aprender a controlarse.

Sango suspiro extrañaba a su amiga.

* * *

Naraku se desperto y vio el lugar tan horrible donde estaba, era una casa elegante como sus palacios pero estaba rodeada de muerte, se vio a si mismo sus heridas estaban casi por completo curadas, solo hacia falta un poco más, no habia nadie más en esa habitación suspiro al pensar que esamujer que lo habia ayudado se parecia a Kagura, pero no era la misma.

Un ruido atrajo su atención frente a el aparecio una joven de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, su piel blanca denotaba que tambien estaba muerta, pero sus ojos eran frios daba miedo mirarlo por mucho tiempo incluso el el gran Naraku sucumbia bajo ese miedo que trasmitian esos hechizantes ojos azules.

-Debo presentarme como es debido Naraku, mi nombre es Cerezo o Sakura como prefieras, yo desperte a Zasil-ha como ya lo habras notado, quiero que pactemos una alianza, ustedes me ayudan y yo les entregare lo que más quieran.

-Por que nos ayudarias?- Naraku no se fiaba de aquella mujer,

-En mi vida terrenar ame y ahora odio, destruire todo aquello que de felicidad a las personas, si yo no soy feliz tampoco los demas, solo ustedes dos obtendran lo que quieren.

Que quieres que haga?- Naraku vio como esamujer se acercaba a él.

-Mi muy apreciable amigo, deseo que me ayudes a destruir a debastar todo, nada debe quedar, solo muerte y destrucción, tu solo deseas poder y yo te lo dare, ahora que la perla se destruyo solo yo te puedo dar todo ese poder.

-Como lo haras?- La mujer sonrio malebolamente, acaricio la mejilla de Naraku y le dio un beso en los labios cosa que lo horrorizo

-Todo tiene su equilibrio el Yin y el Yan, laperla de Shikon tenia su conytraparte la perla negra y yo la tengo.- saco de su kimono una perla igual a la de shiko pero negra- tienen la misma fuerza solo que contraria, al igual que la perla de Shikon esta puede ser purificada, te dara poder increible y la fuerza para obtener lo que más quieres, aceptas.

-Lo hare- Naraku tomo la perla y sintio la energia que jamas habia soñado.

Ante los ojos de Cerezo él se transformo en una bestia inigualable su plan iba a la perfeccion solo faltaba encontrar la que seria la reencarnación de su peor enemiga, solo faltaba encontrar a la madre de Kana, a Saori, jamas le perdonaria aque esa simple humana le hubiera arrebata al amor de su vida le hubiera robado a Darien, lo habia amado tanto y el habia escojido a una miserable humana, como habia podido.

Esos recuerdos solo le causaban que su odio se acresentara, si viera de nuevo a esa mujer la mataria mil veces, la haria sufrir lo insufrible pero sobre todas las cosas le mostraria que ella era mejor de Saori.

Naraku selevanto del suelo y miro a Cerezo sonrio malevolamente, ahora era el insuperable, miro a su alrededor tanto poder tanta energia solo para él, podria dezpedazar a esa mujer en un segundocon solo desearlo, no habia nada que lo detuviera, de pronto sintio que algo lo detenia, el cuarto tenia pergaminos sagrados no podia salir de ahí, o almenos en un tiempo.

-No es momento de poner en marcha el plan la proxima luna llena comenzaremos con todo por lo mientras te suplico que permanescas aquí, medita sobre tus nuevos poderes- Naraku la miro con burla la deztazaria para probar sus nuevos poderes- o casi se me olvida – Cerezopabrio sui Kimono y naraku se horrorizo su corazón latia en esa mujer- si me matas tu ta,mbien moriras, cuidado no yo no dudare en destruirte yo te di ese poder, yo te lo puedo quitar me has entendido, no intentes nada estupido.

-Asi que esa era tu trampa, fuiste muy astuta- naraku miro a la mujer alejarse que hermosa era que terror expandia con su sola presencia, era la encarnacion de todos los males.

Cerro los ojos y miro por la ventana, en algun lugar afuera se encontraba su presiosa Kikyou ahora la podria obtener con solo desearlo, mataria a todos los entrometidos sin que nadie pudiese siquiera hacer algo encontra suya.

* * *

Zasil-Ha miraba elcielo contaminado con veneno, no le gradaba nada ese lugar le recordaba su muerte, miro a su alrededor y se encontro con Naraku, lo miro tenia aun la apariencia de un Hanyou, de cuando lo encontro pero su poder era muy superior, solo lo miro con despresio ahora los dos tenian casi el mismo poder, no habria nadie que pudiera superarlos.

Camino lentamente asta donde se encontraba ese ser y lo miro examinandolo, no era tan mal parecido.

Naraku miro a esa mujer con detenimiento al fin, era hermosa su cabello negro azulado, sus dos grandes ojos oscuros, su piel branca y esa inigualabre figura, era sin duda un espiritu hermosos le hubiera gustado conocerla en vida devio de haber sido una mujer hermosa en verddad, tal vez los dos se hubieran divertido mucho.

-Vaya veo que Cerezo hizo un buen trabajo contigo, te ves bien solo espero que asi como te ves seas a la hora de pelear.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal, pero yo en tu lugar me cuidaria la espalda.

Los dos se alejaron se repelian con igual intensidad, era como si se odiaran desde siempre, Cerezo los veia desde la oscuridad, eso seria tan divertido al fin destruiria ese mundo que tanto dolor le habia causado, al fin se despediria de ese mundo.

* * *

El Inuyasha-gumy camino por el pueblo, era una poblacion pequeña la que ahí habitaba pero muy unidos, vieron las pequeñas casas destruidas y como algunos habitanytes habian muerto.

-¿Qué ocurrio aquí?- Sango se acerco a una de las victimas.

-No lo sabemos, fue en la madrugada cuando casi todos dormiamos, solo vimos una luz morada que nos cego por unosmomentos no habia ninguna bestia, solo los que estaban fuera de sus casas murieron y nuestras viviendas fueron destruidas.

-Eso no tiene mucha logica que bestia pudo hacer esto.

-No fue ninguna bestia, fue una Miko, al parecer nesesitaba muchas almas para realizar algun conjuro, pero debio seralguien muy fuerte- Kikyou miro a los alrededores.

-Eso significa que no fue Naraku, fue alguien que deseaba obtener mas poder- Miroku miro a Sango.

-Como encontraremos a quien realizo esto- Sango miro a la Miko.

-Al parecer Zasil-ha a comenzado amoverse, al igual que yo necesita almas para sobrevivir y esto que hizo fue para alimentarse, no ha revivido solo se transformo en algo como yo.

-¿Pero quien la abra traido a la vida?- Inuyasha miro a los aldeanos, una mujer de edad avanzada se acerco al grupo.

-Hemos escuchado hacerca de que un demonio a salido del las tinieblas y ha venido a destruir el mundo, es una leyenda muy antigua pero puede ser verdad.

-¿Y quien ese ese demonio?- Miroku miro como lamujer ponia cara de horror.

-No púedo decirlo se dice con el simple hecho de decirlo su poder se hace mas grande.

-Pero eso es solo una leyenda no creo que alguien tenga tanta fuerza como para invocarlo, seria demasiado para este mundo.

-Pero asi fue monje- la mujer se alejo del lugar dejando as los presentes perplejos.

-Tal vez Naraku antes de nuestra pelea- Sango fue cayada por Kikyou.

-No el no pudo ser debio ser una mujer que ya estuviera muerta pero su alma albergara tanto odio mas que el que yo guardo.- Inuyasha lomedito por un momento.

-Sakura...- un rayo cayo sobre un arbol cercano calsinandolo al instante.

-Quien es esa mujer que has nombrado.- Miroku miro al Hanyou.

-Es una larga historia debemos acampar en una casa y sellarla ese espiritu puede regresar.

* * *

El grupo encontro refujio en la casa de la ansiana debian de pasar la noche ahí, un sentimientode miedo comenzo a crecer dentro de ellos.

-Una vez mi madre me conto una historia sobre una pareja de Youkais, es una historia muy dramatica- Inuyasha miro a todos- tal vez tenga alguna relacion...

-¿Quieres decir que antes habia una Youkai que habia estado atrapada su alma en este mundo y era muy poderosa.

-Si asi parece, creo que cuando murio su alma fue atrapada en un arbol sabgrado pero si este se cortaba o le ocurria algo ella regresaria a este mundo, era una mujer muy poderosa, al parecer una Miko muyu fuerte la encerro aahí su nombre era Saori- otro rayo cayo serca de donde se encontraban.

-Esto es increible ahora no tenemos solo a Naraku sino a dos espiritus molestos y muy fuertes, que mas puede ocurrir...

Todos miron a Miroku y de pronto se hizo la oscuridad, justo en ese momento se arrepintio de haber abierto su bocota, abrazo a Sango y comenzo a orar.

* * *

Sesshômaru abrio las cortinas de su recamara mientras veia asia el jardin cerro los ojos y sonrio tan malevolamente que si Yaken lo hubiera visto se hubiera aterrado demasiado, mrios asia donde se encontraba Rin jugando con esa estraña.

Kagome miro asia la ventana ahí estaba él, se sonrojo y miro asia otro lado.

-"que demonios le pasa a Sesshômaru, quien se cree para tenerme aqui"

-Señorita Kogome se encuentra bien- Rin miro a su amiga.

-Si, no te preocupes solo estaba un poco distrida.

Sesshômaru siguio mirando a esas dos mientras miraba con más detenimiento a Kagome, como habia sufrido esa transformación, ahora era una poderosa Youkai y al ver sus marcas de la cara se podia decir que pertenecia a una gran familia.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba era que ella lo atrajera tanto, él era el que siempre atraia a las más hermosas Youkais, y ahora se le habia vokteado la jugada al ver a esa joven ahí frente a él, sentia deseos de correr asia ella y volver a unir sus labios.

Sonrio al recordar cuando esa joven desperto y se encontro desnuda en la cama de él, no era que hubieran hecho algo era que su ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia y él no queria que se enfermara, por eso le pidio auna de sus sirvientas que la desnudara y le trajera ropa.

Cuando su joven sirvienta salio y el entro la vio ahí bajo sus sabanas, hubiera sido buena idea mandarla a una habitacion de huespedes pero estaba facinado con ella, se acerco a ella y estando a pocos centimetros, Kagome abrio los ojos y lo vio, acorto la distancia entre sus labios y le sonrio a Sesshômaru sensualmente, pero se horrorizo al ver que estaba desnuda, que habia ocurrido ahí.

Al ver su reaccion Sesshômaru no desaprovecho la oportunidad "estuviste muy bien, te comportaste como toda una gatita".

Ella se habia desesperado como podia haber hecho algo asi y más con Sesshômaru al pensar que ni se acordaba de que habia hecho comenzo a llorar, de pronto la puerta se abrio, se seco las lagrimas y vio la exquisita ropa que le habian traido, se sintio como una prinsesa de un cuento de hadas, era ropa finisima y hermosa, era pura seda,

Se vistio rapidamente y salio en busca de una explicasión, camino asia el estudio de Sesshômaru abrio las puertas y él se quedo mirandola fijamente, estaba hipnotizado, se veia tan hermosa, su largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una trenza con adornos de plata, su kimono azulmarino con bordados de plata, se veia hermosisisma.

-Quiero una explicasión- Kagome miro a Sesshômaru no dejaria queél la intimidara.

-PRIMERO ¿QUIÉN ERES TU?- Kagome sonrio al recordar que ella no era la misma chica que él habia conocido.

-Soy Kagome- Sesshômaru la miro y sonrio al darse cuenta que tenia frente a él a la joven que siempre acompañaba a su hermano.

Más sin embargo el se acerco a ella y se acerco a su oido, sururrandole "estas hermosisima".

Ella casi se desmaya tal vez por eso no siguio interrogándolo y lodejo ir.

Kagomese separo de Rin y se dirijio a la habitacion de Sesshômaru nesesitaba saber que habia pasado.

Cuando entro a la habitacion el la miraba fijamente, sus ojos frios y sin ninguna expresion la examinaban ella cerro la puerta no queria que él se le fuera a escapar, camino asuia la ventana y al estar frente a el junto todo el valor que poseia, debia hacerlo.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- él sonrio malevolamente, en verdad ella habia caido en esa pequeña broma.

-Pues yo la pase muy bien aun que ati te falta algo de practica...- Sesshômaru no pudo acabar la oración por que la mano de Kagome se estapo en su rostro provocandole una herida en su mejilla, por donde comenzo a caer pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-No me trates como una cualquiera, me desmaye y no recuerdo nada más, yo no soy como tu, eres una ser despresiable...- Sesshômaru estaba furioso esa mujer se habia atrevido a herirlo, la tomo del cuello y ella trato de zafarse.

-Tienes razon tu y yo no somos iguales, tu solo eres una maldita basura, eres una humana que por alguna razón se convirtio en Youkai, no eres nadie.

Kagome miro a los ojos a Sesshômaru estaban los dos verdaderamente enojados, ella lo pateo y él la salto se mirarón fijamente sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio que sentian en ese minuto el uno por el otro.

Sesshômaru se arrojo contra Kagome y ella lo esquivo muy bien no se dejaria daria su mejor esfuerzo, el la miro no sorprendido, seria divertido darle una leccion a esa joven, él era el hijo de una legendario Youkai y le haria honor a su sangre, ella solo era una Youkai cualquiera.

Kagome salto de nuevo para evitar que Sesshômaru la golpeara, pero él fue más rapido y la estampo contra la pared, la tenia atrapada , ella cerro los ojos, el penso que estaria aterrada pero sintio las garras de ella desgarrar su ropa y su pecho, se separo habia sifdo muy ingenuo,la miro y vio en ella una macabra sonrisa, eso se ponia interesante para los dos.

La parte de arriba de su ropa cayo al suelo dejando ver su bien formado pecho y los pequeños razgunos que le habia hecho Kagome, si hubiera estado en otra situación Kagome se hubiera sonrojado, ahora solo disfrutaba del espectaculo.

Kagome se arrojo contra Sesshômaru y el sin perder tiempo de una rapido zarpaso conrto la parted de debajo de su kimono dejando ver las bien formadas piernas de su victima, Kagiome le sonrio seximente, él no se habia dado cuenta esa chiquilla habia dado cuenta, Kagome jalo el liston con él que lo habia sujetado y el cayo al suelo, ella rapida como un gato quedo sobre él lo miro sensualmente y lamio la mejilla de él quitandole los rastros de sangre de su rostro, su herida se habia cerrado y no habia quedado huella de ella, él la brazo y cuando la iba a besar ella se alejo.

Su kimono se habia abierto un poco y ahora dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, Sesshômaru la miro, esa joven sabia como provocarlo.

Sesshômaru aprisiono contra la pared a Kagome y comenzo a besarla, ella lo abrazo, él comenzoa besarla bajar por el cuello de ella asta su hombro ahí la mordio, ella lo abrazo más, que bien se sentia estar entre los brazos de ese Youkai, su cordura desde momentos antes ya habia pasado a segundo plano ahora solo estaban esas sensaciones tan placenteras.

El lamiro y termino de barir su kimono ella le sonrio y despues lo volvio a besar.

La ventana de su habitacion se cerro de golpemientras afuera se escuchaban las risas de Rin que jugana con Yaken.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

HOLA, siento la demora en verdad perdon sorry es que estaba medio bien deprimida pero ahora ya estoy bien (eso creo), asi que cambie los capitulos y los reescribi, espero que les aya gustado.

Una amiga mia y su vola de comadres me sujirieron que hiziera un capi Lemon pero ami mediome gusto la idea , 1 por que a la mayoria de la gente no les gusta y 2 por que yo no soy buehna escribiendo eso, asi que hice mi mejor esfuerzo eh hise un intento fallido de eso pero no me gusto como quedo y asi mejor deje el capitulo.

Si ustedes quieren y no les molesta puedo hacer un capitulo asi, pero sino no, asdi que se los dejo a su criterio (luego cuando me vean en la calle no me griten Hentai , por que se siente feo, ella siempre me dice asi).

Bueno las dejo debio escribir el sigiente capitulo, se aceptan quejas y sujerencias, adios.

¡ARRIBA ESE ANIMO¡

DEJENME MENSAJITOS SI


	5. amanecer en tus brazos

ESTE CAPI TIENE ALGO UN POCO SUBIDITO DE TONO NO ES PARA TRAUMAR A ALGUIEN O ALGO ASI SON SOLO COSITAS, BUENO ESO DIGO YO, EL FINAL APARTIR DE MI ADVERTENCIA TRATE DE HACERLO LO MEJOR POSIBLE PERO ANTES DE ESO NO TIENE NADA PARA INFARTARSE ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODAS ESASPERSONAS QUE ME HAN AYUDADO Y ME DAN ANIMO, PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MIS HISTORIAS GRACIAS.

* * *

AMANECER EN TUS BRAZOS

Inuyasha se levanto del suelo y se limpio la sangre que tenia en la boca, salto de nuevo asia la bestia que tenia enfrente, sus compañeros yasian en el suelo, Sango tenia en sus brazos a Kikyou quien estaba demasiado debil, Miroku estaba aun más lejos de ellas y Shippo simplemente habia desaparecido, los habitantes de la aldea habian uido tras ver al hjorrible ser que se encontraba en los alrededores, pero no llegarian demasiado lejos, eran demasiados.

Jamas habian visto algo igual, parecian lobos sin piel, la sangre se les escurria por el pellejo y poseian ocho ojos, sus garras eran altamente mortiferas, pero lo que más miedo daba eran sus alaridos que dejaban atontados a los que los escuchaban.

Sango se levanto, nesesitaba un arma, cerro los ojos su Hiraikotsu como la nesesitaba en ese momento, miro al cielo, como podia ayudar a los que querian.

Una rafa de viento salida desde las profundidades del bosque atravezo el campo de batalla matando a cuatro criaturas de un golpe, frente a Sango unaHiraikotsu de un materian nunca antes visto aparecio frente a ella, parecia ser de marfil con grabados en oro, la tomo pesaba más que la suya pero tendria que hacer algo sino esas criaturas matarian a Miroku, junto todas sus fuerzas y el arma dio en el blanco.

Inuyasha no desaprobecho el tiempo y destruyo a dos con su colmillo de acero, en verdad esas cosas costaban trabajo matarlas, de donde habian salido esas criaturas.

Kikyou reunio todas sus fuerzas y levantando su arco disparo una flecha de luz que auyento a las bestias, despues cayo inconsiente, sus cazaalmas no tardaron en traerle nueva energia, en verdad la nesesitaba.

Sango recojio el arma y la miro por un buen rato esperando que la persona a la que le pertenecia la reclamara pero nadie salio de ahí, Miroku se acerco a ella y cuando iba a tocar la nueva Hiraikotsu una descarga electrica lo sacudio, sin duda esa era un arma sagrada.

* * *

Un par de ojos ambarinos miraban desde las profundidades del bosque al grupo, se sentia horgulloso de que tan bella arma estuviera en las manos de tan bella joven, arrojo un beso asia la cazadora que se encontraba junto a un monje y se alejo, aun le faltaba por realizar tres armas.

Habia estado esperando casi una eternidad por encontrar a los portadores de sus creaciones y al fin los encontraba, su hermana habia entregado sus arcos, ahora a él le tocaba lo demas.

Miro al cielo claro y sonrio al imaginar que sus ar,mas serian desisivas para la nueva batalla, despues simplemente se convirtio en una luz y desaparecio.

* * *

Cerezo fruncio el ceño al sentir que sus bestias habian sido destruidas, se habia confiado y habia subestimado akl enemigo, jamas creyo que esos insectos serian capases de destruir a uno de sus bestias espirituales, miro por la ventana y vio a sus creaciones mal heridas, se acerco a ellos y los calsino, debia pensar en algo mejor sino esos insectos interbendrian en su plan.

Miro asia la entrada de su castillo y la vio ahí, para junto a la puerta, se burlaba de ella, sintio su sangre hervir y se arrojio contra esa mujer, sus garras quedaron enterradas en la pared, mientras se daba cuenta de que Saori jamas habia estado ahí, habia sido solo una ilucion.

Trato de tranquilizarse y despues se dirijio asia donde se encontraban sus dos aliados, debia prepararse para la pronta batalla.

* * *

Zasil-ha sonrio desde la oscuridad al ver que su ilucion habia dado el efecto deseado, jamas se imagino que Cerezo seria tan facil de engañar, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que los más grande engranes de la venganza se pusieran en marcha.

* * *

Cerezo y Naraku se encontraron de frente y se mirarón, los dios tenian sus propios demonios, ella solo se acerco a él y lo arrojo contra la pared despues tranquilamente se alejo.

-Nos debemos ver dentro de un momento aquí, debemos ver lo del plan- Cerezo se dirijio a su estudio, mientras Naraku se limpiaba la sangre.

Al chocar con la pared se habia clavado una daga o tal vez ella lo habia hecho, Naraku sonrio, el dolor le daba tanto placer incluso su propio dolor, sonrio malevolamente, su sangre negra y fria resbalaba por entre sus dedos, era acido sin duda, ahora el era invencible y pronto lo demostraria.

El veneno que rodeaba a ese lugar no le molestaba incluso le agradaba, era un espectaculo hermosos el estar rodeado de muerte y destrucción, dio unos paso y se saco la daga de su costado, miro al suelo y encontro un pequeño rastro de sangre, no era suyo, entonses de quien era.

Salio al patio y encontro cenizas, no supo que eran pero por un momento sintio miedo, era como si fuera un augurio de mala suerte, se imagino a él mismo hecho cenizas, se pregunto si habria alguien que lo pudiera destruir.

* * *

Zasil-ha se dirijio asia el estudio de Cerezo y vio a Naraku obcervando las cenisas rio para sus adentros y despues dejo escapar una sonora carcajada, él tenia miedo que ingenuo, siguio su camino y una vision azoto su mente.

Ella estaba en el suelo, llorando frente a una tumba, en el aire se sentia el calor y el insoportable olor a azufre.

Una espada atravezo su corazon y lagrimas de sangre rodarón por sus mejillas, al voltear a ver quien era, solo vio la silueta de un hombre un Youkai alto y de cabello largo, cerro los ojos y exalo su ultimo suspiro.

Zasil-ha se dejo caer de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con sus manos, no queria recordar eso, no queria que su mente fuera de nuevo atacada por esos recuerdos, que ria que todo se quedara en el pasado un pasado que no fuera capaz de tocar, un pasado que no fuera capaz de recordar.

Miro asia el patio y vio que Naraku se acercaba, se levanto y se dirijio a su destino él no la veria sufrir nadie jamas la volveria a ver sufrir.

* * *

Miroku curaba las heridas de Sango mientras veia de reojo a Kikyou quien meditaba, Inuyasha tenia todas sus heridas vendadas por Shippo ya que no habia querido molestar a Kikyou.

Habia un denso ambiente que hacia que costara trabajo respirar, la tension se encontraba en cada uno de sus nervios, no podian sacarse de la cabeza que esos seres no habian sido naturales, eran perros del infierno quien habia tenido el poder de traerlos asta ese lugar y peor aun quien los habia podido controlar.

Sango miro las escrituras de su Hiraikotsu y no entendia por que sentia que esa arma siempre habia sido suya, era cierto que era pesada pero tambien era más fuerte que la anterior, miro a Miroku y le sonrio debian mantener el animo.

-Abria sido de gran ayuda Kagome- Shippo dejo escapar un suspiro de resignacion aun no sabia por que ella no estaba con ellos.

-Tal vez es mejor asi, ella aun no sabe controlar su poder, no podria ayudarnos de mucho- Kikyou sintio las miradas de todos sobre su persona, y se sintio incomoda, Inuyasha la miro con reproche.

-Ella es una gran guerrera aun que no lo creas siempre nos ha ayudado y sino esta aquí con nosotros es por ti- Kikyou se levanto dispuesta a salir pero lo medito y se aguanto las ganas.

-Debes tener un poco de consideracion con ella, claro que para ti eso es imposible.- Sango se levanto y camino asia el fuego tenia frio.

* * *

Inuyasha salio de la cabaña y miraba el firmamento, las estrellas brillaban más que de costumbre la luna llena en todo su explendor le recordaba su soledad, por que era cierto que los dos ultimos dias los habia pasado bien al lado de Kikyou, pero sentia que algo le hacia falta algo muy importante, algo a lo que jamas le presto importancia, solo sentia ese gran vacio.

Miro asia el bosque e imagino a Kagome salir de ahí, la Kagome humana quie él siempre protegia, la Kagome que siempre habia estado a su lado, la joven por la cual sentia ese terribe miedo de perderla, la chica que se habia plantado en sus sentimientos y tal vezx en su corazón.

Por que, porque no decirlo él ya la habia comenzado a querer o incluso a amar, sin darse cuenta ellos estaban unidos por algo más que amistad, era cariño puro y sincero.

Se reprocho asi mismo la idea de que ellos dos se pudieran amar, pero que era lo que sentia, por que esa nesesidad de su ser de tener cerca el aroma de esa misteriosa chica del futuro, por que esa nesesidad de estar peleando, como extrañaba esos "abajo", que lo asian estamparse en el suelo, o las veces que habian estado tan cerca que parecia que sus corazones se volvian uno solo, como detener esesentimiento tan profundo.

Abrio los ojos y lo comprendio, el ya se habia vuelto a enamorar, lo ultimo que habia vivido con Kikyou habian sido solo el queres volver a revivir recuerdos que habian quedado solos en el pasado, tirados en el asfalto de lo imposible e irrealizable, eran solo iluciones vagas que amenasaban con cubrir la verdadera felicidad, eran como las nuves de tormenta que cubren a la gran reina de la noche en todo su explendor, eran las nuves que comenzaban a cubrir en ese momento la luna.

Comenzo a caminar asia la cabaña, debia descansar, desde mañana irian a las tierras de su hermano, debia encontrar a Kagome y demostrarle lo equivocado que habia estado, debia aclarar sus sentimientos, dejo escapar un suspiro y sintio tristeza, no podia olvidar lo tonto que habia sido antes, comopudo haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

* * *

Kikyou sintio la confusion de Inuyasha él se acerco a ella y se recosto en sus piernas, despues se quedo dormido, debia descansar.

Miroku se planto junto a la puerta seguido de Sango ellos arian la guardia, entendian a su camarada, tal vez la unica que no sabia lo que en verdad ocurria en el corazon del Hanyou era Kikyou pero no tardaria en darse cuenta.

Y cuando eso ocurriera que pasaria, mataria a Kagome, la regresaria a la normalidad, se resignaria a irse de ahí, que aria esa terrible mujer.

* * *

Kikyou comenzo a acarisiar la cabeza del Hanyou sin poensar en algo realmente, medito por unos instantes lo que le gustaria hacer cuando todo acabara, cerro los ojos y beso al Hanyou en la frente mientras ella meditaba, tenia que estar consentrada para lo que se dejara venir, no la tomarian con la guardia baja.

Cerro los ojos y recordo el dia en que murio el gran odio que sintio cuando Naraku la hizo creer que Inuyasha la habia traicionado, como con tanto odio habia muerto, como se habia hechado ella misma la soga al cuello y habia tomado el camino equivocado, sintio de nuevo ese coraje, mas al ver al Hanyou que descansaba sobre su piernas esa ira disminuyo, ahora solo debia aguardar un poco.

* * *

Rin esperaba impaciente a que su señor Sesshômaru saliera de su habitación pero no habia respuesta, ya eran más de medio dia y no lo habia visto, asi que creyo que él habia salido asi que sedicco a buscarlo por todo el castillo pero no lo encontraba.

* * *

Sesshômaru se desperto abrazado a una bella joven Youkai, la miro por largo rato, la luz ya no entraba en el cuarto, pero el la podia ver, veia el subir y bajar de su pecho alrespirar, la veia ahí tan tranquila, vio los arañasos que momentos antes se habian hecho los dos, su ropa rasgada y esparsida por el suelo, ellos dos denudos bajo las sabana.

Sintio una gran satisfaccion al recordar que la habia hecho su mujer hacia solo unas escasas horas, como habia disfrutado ese momento, ella tan linda tan encantadora, la volvio a Mirara y carisio su cara, parecia un sueño.

Sonrio al darse cuenta de que su hermano seguramente se moriria del coraje en cuanto se enterara, pero el no la queria por que hubiera sido un trofeo o el premio de una competencia, él sentia algo más que apresio, esa chica despertaba a cada momento unaparte que de él que desconocia, despertaba su verdadero yo.

Al verla ahí bajo sus sabanas sintio un cosquilleo al pensar que cada dia de su vida asi amaneceria abrazado a su mejor tesoro.

Las sabanas de seda fina dibujaban perfectamente el contorno de él cuerpo de ella, comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acarisiaba su cabello, era tan hermosa, de pronto su mano llego al pecho de ella y la acarisio con más cuidado, ella se movio un poco pero no se desperto.

Como le gustaba a él ese gesto de placer que se formaba en la cara de ella cuando acarisiaba esa parte, de nuevo la acarisio y despues comenzo a bajar asia su vientre, ella sontio aun seguia dormida.

Cuando estuvo tentado a hacer algo mas escucho unos golpesitos en la puerta, supiro frustrado ante la interrubcion se levanto y se coloco su fina bata de seda, abrio la puerta y una de sus sirvientas le entrgo una carta, por el sello que tenia sabia que era uno de sus mensajeros el que la mandaba, cerro la puerta y miro a su cama, sin duda alguna su amada tendria que esperar.

Se vistio y entro a su estudio, ahí cerro la puerta y comenzo a leer lo que ahí desia, las noticias no eran nada agradables, su fiel guardia le decia sobre unas bestias infernales, y sobre que su hermano y compañía habian tenido serios problemas.

Lo medito por un momento conociendo las circunstancias tal vez su hermano y su tonto grupo irian asta ese lugar para hablar lo antes posible con él debia dejar las cosas en orden antes de la llegada de sus invitados, se puso a trabajar en sus asuntos.

* * *

Kagome se desperto y encendio la lampada sobre la mesita de noche, encontro una carta que decia solamente "las cosas de alcoba se quedan en la alcoba", ella supiro que manera tan fria tenia Sesshômaru de decir las cosas, se vistio dispuesta a darse un baño, cuando encontro llorando fuera de su habitación a lapequeña Rin, se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- la pequeña alzo la vista y abrazo a Kagome.

-El señor Sesshômaru esta muy ocupado asta como para verme- ddecia entre sollosos.

-No te preocupes Rin pronto acabara con su trabajo, que te parece si las dos pasamos este tiempo juntas, yo te cuidare como tu hermana te gustaria- la niña abrazo más a Kagome y asintio.

-Te gustaria darte un baño en las aguas termales, vamos veras que sera divertido.

Las dos caminaron asta el susodicho lugar donde pasaron un rato felices jugando.

Comieron solas ya que Sesshômaru habia pedido que le llebaran la comida a su estudio, por la noche tras la cena, Kagome llebo a Rin a su cuarto, la cual ya estaba muy cansada, le conto un cuento de los que su madre le contaba cuando era pequelña y la vio dormirse antes de que Kagome acabara el relato.

* * *

Se dirijio a la puerta y al salir se encontro con Sesshômaru el cual la veia serio pero con una calidamirada, se habia quedado sorprendido al ver como Kagomehabia cuidado de Rin, penso por un momento que esa joven de cabellos negros seria una muy buena madre, sin decir nada en una paz sin igual se dirijieron asia su habitación, ella se veia hermosa con ese kimono lila que traia puesto.

Kagome se trenzo su largo cabello para dormir sintiendo la mirada del frio Youkai, no habia nesesidad de decir nada, elambiente era calido y recopnfortante, los dos estaban cansados pero no por eso se dejaban de admirar, kagome sintiendo la mirada aun de su amante y con un poco de pena se cambio de ropa, para ponerse una bata de dormir que la hacia verse muy sexy.

Él la miro y se quedo aun más hechizado por ella, sentia como cada celula de su cuerpo la raclamaba como suya, el solo tenia puesto su pantalon, la miro y se fue acercando a ella asta besarla, ella lo abrazo y el la cargo asta su cama.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: BUENO DEBO PONER AQUÍ MI ALERTA A AQUELLAS PERSONASQUE NO LES AGRADEN LAS ESENAS SUBIDAS UN POQUITO DE TONO (CREO QUE DEBI PONERLA DESDE HACE RATO EN FIN), LES DIGO QUE AQUÍ LO DEJEN EL CAPITULO Y SE SALTEN ASTA EL FINAL, O SI QUIEREN LO PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDO, NO SE PIERDEN DE MUCHO (ESO CREO), BUENO PUES AQUÍ VA LO QUE CREI QUE NUNCA PODRIA ESCRIBIR SALE.

* * *

Ella cerro los ojos y profundizo aun más en el beso, mientras el sobre la ropa comenzaba a acarisiar sus bien formadas curbas.

El se separo un poco y se dirijio al cuello de ella donde comenzo a morderlolentamente ella acarisiaba el pecho de él su espalda creando que él sintiera una corriente electrica.

Él la despojo de su fondo de dormir y la miro memorisando cada line a de cuerpo.

Ella lo recosto y comenzo a besar el pecho de él, subcionando en algunos puntos, robandole suspiros y gemidos a su amado, despues con una delizadeza inigualable le quito el pantalón, se dirijio a sus labios y lo beso tiernamente al principio apasionadamente despues.

Los dos se mirarón se entendian sin palabras, Sesshômaru beso a su amante en los labios despues fue recorriendo su cuello mordiendolo subcionando, fue bajando dejando un camino de besos que le arrancaban un suspiro a Kagome.

Llego al pecho de ella y comenzo a saborearlo mientras ella se extremesia y le desordenaba su largo cabello.

Ella se sentia nerviosa, y el lo noto asi que antes de seguir la abrazo, despues volvio a besarla,mientras sus manos la acarisiaban tocando cada zona con una mestria que ptrovocaba en ella, esactamente lo que él queria que provocaram placer, los gemidos de ella leprovocaban tanto placer, que se sintio rodeado por una incontenible pasion, que no tardo en reflejarse en su cara.

Se veia asdi tan sexy tan lindo tan ... Kagome no pudo seguir pensando ya que las sensaciones que sentia la dejaban lejos de la realidad, miro asia la ventana y cerro los ojos solo queria disfrutar ese momento.

Ella comenzo a acarisiar de nueva cuenta el pecho de el con una mano y con la otra lo acabo de desvestir a Sesshômaru, el le sonrio sensualmente al darse cuenta que su gatita lo habia desvestido primero a él, ella sonrio inocentemente como si no hubiera hecho nada.

El la beso mientras le quitaba su ultima prenda, despues acarisio lentamente su muslo y separo sus piernas, todo lo contrario a la noche anterior donde ningunode los dos tuvo esa delicadeza, el la beso mientras entraba lentamente en ella.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido junto con él, sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan perfectamente que ninguno de los dos se lu hubiera imaginado antes.

El se movia rapidamente dando placer a su amante pero tambien recibiendolo, ella se aferraba a él como temiendo que fuera a irse.

Los dos llegaron a la plenitud total (lease orgasmo), juntos.

Ella ajadeaba y su respiración era entre cortada. El la abrazo y recargo su cara en el hombro de ella, la abrazo, la nesesitaba siemopre lo habia hecho pero nunca se habia dado cuenta.

Solo ella podia provocarle ese cosquilleo, ese placer, la abrazo no queria que nunca se aleara de él no queria volver a estar solo, vacio, ella jamas se iria de su lado le pertenecia, y se lo demostraria.

La beso apasionadamente y volvio a abrazarla.

Ella se dejo conducir, lo amaba, no sabia comopero solo lo sabia, ella lo amaba, incluso más que a Inuyasha, como habia pasado todo eso, como habia ocurrido.

Kagome dejo de pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sesshômaru comenzaba a besar su pecho a subcionar su pezon tuvo que apretar las sabanas, era tan placentera esa sensacion, su mente estaba en blanco, no sabia que hacia solo se dejaba llebar.

La noche en total quedo consimuda en pasión.

Sobre el pecho de Kagome Sesshômaru se durmio, ella acarisiaba el cabello de su amado se veia tan hermosos asi, dormido tranquilo, rio al pensar que él habia dicho que estaba cansado, y habian pasado toda la noche amandose, era tan lindo todo eso, ahora se daba cuenta que todo elmalque la pudiera intentar tirar, todas las penas valian si cada mañana ella despertaba con él entre sus brazos.

* * *

notas de la utora: espero que les aya gustado, en esta ocacion me dedique más alos sentimientos de Inuyasha, en el siguiente se revelaran los planes de cada uno, asi que yo creo que lo tendre lisyto para dentro de tres dias, gracias por sus mensajes en serio gracias.

skaevan: gracias por tu apoyo que bueno que te gusto, gracias.

Vicky-Inuyasha: no sabes cuando lei tu mensaje me puse a dar de saltos por toda la sala (asi fue como paso mi madre penso que me habia vuelto mas loca pero que mas da) gracias por tus comentarios.

selene : no voy a dejar este fin asta que lo termine, asi que no te preocupes, garacias por tus animos.

alejandra : gracias por tus comentarios, este es solo por asi decirlo unaprovadita del capi que estoy preparando espero que te guste, garacias por tu mensaje y espero que lo sigas leyendo.

kansakitama : ya no voy a anadar triste, espero que te guste este capitulo, sobre lo otro es que muchos me dijeron que si, asi que espero que no te decepciones y que te guste elcapitulo, gracias por tu comentario.

Rikana :hola mujer, creo que tu deseo se va a ser realidad no va a ser uno sino varios, y cada uno va a ir subiendo de poquito en poquito, bueno va a ver uno que se va a ver asi como tu dices toda la pasion que tiene oculta el bonito de Shessumaru, asi que ten paciencia por que tengo entre ceja y ceja un capi que estoy segura que te va encantar, lo unico que te puedo decir es que... bueno mejor no te arruino la sorpresa, pero esperalo muy pronto, no pasan de 5 capitulos asi que no te desesperes.,no te vayas a enojar por que no te doy avances pero creeme que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzxo para que te guste ese capi.

picasso : espero que te aya gustado este capitulo se los hise con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, espero tu comentario sale, cuidate.

lovelen : espero que te haya gustado este capi,pues ya ves hise un poco subidito el final, asi que se aceptan sujerencias, cuidate mucho, y espero tu comentario.

Alba : ya ando aqui de vuelta, espero que este capite haya gustado y sobre la depre ahi voy mas o menos pero no pierdo la cabeza (bueno hace tres dias si pero que mas da ya me recupere), gracias por tu apoyo, alaba nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

piri-chan. antikikio : que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, sobre lo de la muerta solo te puedo decir que ami tambien me cae mal y como soy la autora ya te imaginaras no, sobre Inuyasha espero que este capitulo te aclare ese asunto mejor dicho tome tu sujerencia muy enserio( ya estaba redestinado eso pero lo hago notar más), asi que espero tu comentario para el siguiente capitulo haber si te gusto, sale bueno nos vemos cuidate.

KagomeMikoYumi : gracias por tu comentario y segui tu sujerencia, ahi puse mis advertencias, espero que te haga gustado, gracuias por tu comentario y espero que me puedas escribir ya que tu opinion esmuy importante.

andrea : gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto, como ves ya lo actualise y pronto lo volvere a actualizar asi que a hecharle ganas no crees. cuidate sale.

AVANSES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

iNUYASHA SINTIO QUE EL CORAZON SE LE DETENIA AL IGUAL QUE Sesshômaru AL VER QUE kAGOME HABIAMUERTO...

EH SE LA CREYERON NO NO VOY AMATAR A kAGOME PERO SI A OTRA PERSONA, MÁS ADELANTE ASI QUE ATENTOS, AHORA SI EL VERDADERO ADELANTO:

Kagome vio en los ojos de Inuyasha tristeza, tuvo deseos de ir con él y abrazarlo algo le decia que no lo hiciera, cerro los ojos y se alejo de ahi,mientras Sesshômaru seguia con lavista todos los movimientos de su amada, vio a la mujer que yacia allado de Inuyasha algo de esamujer no le agradaba, algo que no podia ver con claridad.


	6. el encuentro con

EL ENCUENTRO CON MITZUMY

* * *

Inuyasha seguido por sus amigos y por una Miko muerta y revivida en un cuerpode barro lo seguian, no habian cruzado casi palabras desde loocurrido la noche anterior, hacia una semana que habian salido en busca de Sesshoumaru, Kikyou le habia reclamado la noche anterior a Inuyasha el por que se preocupaba tanto por esa mujer y él desquisiado por la desesperacion solo atino a gritar un "eso ati no te importa", desde ahí todo se complico, nadie cruzo palabra alguna, ninguno de ellos querian romper el fino hilo que los unia, cuanto pueden cambiar las personas al estar lejos de la persona amada.

Kikyou se sintio herida y el odiio que embriagaba su alma comenzo a crecer sin que nada la pudiera detener,miro asia sus compañeros de viaje y sintio ganas de matarlos ahí mismo,por que no hacerlo,.por que no demostrarles que ella en verdad era mejor que su querida Kagome.

Sango ya estaba muy preocupada al igual que Miroku y Shipoo, no habia nada que ellos pudieran hacer, pero como odiaba sentirse inutil, que estaria pasando con su amiga, que pasaria si ella estaba siendo torturada por el malvado de Sesshoumaru, y si él la trataba como su esclava...

De pronto un pensamiento golpeo su mente tirandola no solo mentalmente sino en el suelo, y si ellos se enamoraban...

Miroku miro a Sango sin entender lo que pasaba, vio en su rostro la sorpresa, que habia estado pensando la cazadorapara que se dejara caer asi en el suelo, Inuyasha tambien miro a la chica sin comprender bien lo que ocurria incluso la Miko muerta la miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué te ocurrio Sango?- Sango miro al Hanyou y trato de ordenar sus pensamientos?

-No nada no se preocupen, me senti un poco mareada pero ya estoy bien debio ser por el calor.

-Sango deberas te sientes bien- Miroku la miro dudando en las palabras de su novia.

-Si no se preocupen todo estara bien, yo se lo que les digo.

Los cinco siguieron su camino, Sango caminaba ausente undida en sus cabilaciones.

"Y si en verdad ellos se enamoran¿qué pasara? Seguramente habria problemas, digo alo mejor Inuyasha en verdad esta enamorado de Kagome¿qué hacer?."

Miroku vio a su novia pensando y se acerco a ella la tomo de la mano, debia ella saber que él siempre estaria con ella.

* * *

No tenian mucho caminando cuando dos perro gigantes con tres cabezas de perro los atacarón, la Hiraikotsu de Sango golpeo a unio de ellos pero aun asi parecia que no les hacia ningun daño, tampoco el colmillo de acero de Inuyasha ni las flechas sagradas de Kikyou los podian derrotar, Miroku se sentia impotente al ver que sus amigos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas incluso Kirara, y el solo podia mantenerse a raya y proteger a Shipoo, como extrañaba su Kazaa, de pronto cuando uno de los perro lo golpe y se alejo de Shipoo y del grupo ante lamirada atonita de Sango suceio lo impensable.

Uno de los perros al percatarse de la lejania del monje del grupo se fue sobre él, Miroku valoro sus posibilidades nada lo salvaria esta ves nada lo podria ayudar.

Como un rayo de luz, algo atravezo al perro haciendole una herida mortal, frente a Miroku aparecio un baculo, era blanco con destellos dorados (ya que el antiguo baculo de miroku habia pasado a mejor vida despues de la pelea contra Naraku), un joven que estaba en una rama alta de un arbol miro a Miroku despues desaparecio, Miroku no lo penso dos veces y tomo el magnifico Baculo que estaba frente de él, el perro se arrojo contra Miroku pero una berrera de energia lo defendio, las flechas de Kikyou terminaron por matar a tan terrible moustro, el otro perro fue muerto por el colmillo de acero y la Hiraikotsu de Sango.

Sango se dirijio a Miroku y despues la nueva adquisisión de Miroku, el cual desaparecio transformandose en un pequeño anillo , por supuesto eso era un baculo magico.

-Miroku ¿qué demonios fue eso?- Inuyasha guardo su colmillo de acerio.

-Al parecer yo tambien he resivido un arma magica.

-No hay que confiarnos, no sabemos de quien provienen esas armas- Kikyou comenzo a caminar siguiendo el camino.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos pero estas armas no han ayudado a derrotar a las bestias, hay que tener un poco de confianza no crees.- Sango miro a la Miko muerta.

-Yo ya no puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en el que creia que me amaba- Siguio caminando- debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar al casitllo de ese Youkai antes del anochecer.

* * *

Una sacerdotiza rezaba en el centro de un gran lago, flotaba sobre las pacificas aguas de aquel sagrado recinto, oraba sin que nada la perturbara, un joven vestido de modestas ropas se acerco al lago y se arrodillo, y se unio a la plegaria de la sacerdotiza.

Las ropas de aquella blanca mujer de cabellos negros y abundantes la hacian verse aun más fantasmagorica, abrio sus ojos grices y su mirada se fijo sobre el joven que acaba de llegar, comenzo a caminar sobre las aguas y se acerco a él, al llegar a la orilla el muchacho se levanto y lamiro directo a esos hermosos ojos.

-MI señora ya he entregado dos de las cuatro armas que me pidio que entregara, un baculo de elementales, una Hiraikotsu, solo me falta el arco y la espada, puesto que usted me dijo que aquel joven que yo crea merecedor de la Hittori se la entregara.

-Mi querido Kenji, yo se que has desempeñado con gran anelo la misión que te he dado, te lo agradesco, sabes que la unica forma en que puedo ayudarles es con mi poca magia que me queda, cuando llegue el momento adecuado yo desaparecere, pero no sin antes completar mi ultima misión,salvar la vida de mi desendiente.

El joven se acerco a su interlocutora y la abrazo, la extrañaria cuando eso ocurriera, péro sabia la imoportancia de ella en la pela contra Cerezo, su rival eterna.

* * *

Naraku caminaba por ese maginifico castillo, ya habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estaba ahí, se sentia como un leon enjaulado queria salir y esparcir el miedo por todo el mundo, pero no podia tenia que esperar, como le molestaba tener que esperar a sabiendas que nadie lo podria derrotar, por que la perla se Shikon habia sido destruida y no habria nadie que pudiera igualar su poder, lo sabia y se sentia horgulloso de ser un Youkai completo.

Miro asu alrededor el terrible veneno que se encontraba en ese lugar le agradaba, lo hacia sentirse completo.

Miro asu espalda y ahí en el marco de la puerta, recargada lo miraba como examinandolo, como tratando de desifrarlo, ese espiritu como le molestaba.

Zasil-ha, era sin duda alguien hermosa pero como la odiaba, ya no portaba su largo cabello lo habia cortado pero no por eso se veia muy diferente, pero alhgo en ella si habia cambiado, ya no lo veia de esa forma desafiante y burlona, lo veia seriamente, esa mujer fantasma lo veia con gran interes, pasados losprimeros segundos ella dio la vuelta y se alejo de ese Youkai.

Naraku se sorprendio ante la mirada enigmatica de ese ser, le habia recordado a alguien, aun espiritu que cuando habia sido humano le habia ayudado, al hada que lo habia salvado y la cual murio en sus brazos.

El recuerdo tan rapido como llego se fue, se alejo de su mente, no era pósible que Zasil-ha fuera la misma hada que lo habia salvado era ilogico, primero por que Zasil-ha era un Youkai y segundo por que esa hada no se parecia en carácter en nada a Zasil-ha, eso era ilogico.

Sacudio un par de veces su cabeza, debia borrar todos los recuerdos que le unieran a los sentimientos humanos tenia que volverse invensible.

* * *

Zasil-ha camino por los pasillos asta su cuarto, debia antener la calma, como habia bajado la guardia, ya se le hacia conocida la esencia de Naraku pero jamas imagino que él en verdad fuera el hombre o niño que una vez habia conocido, jamas penso que ese ser que ahora despreciara hubiera sido el espectador de su muerte.

Miro sus manos y vio sus garras, hacia cuanto tiempo que no mostraba su verdadera forma, hacia cuanto que no habia visto un amanecer y habia sentido la energia del gran astro sol, una energia que la embriagaba y le daba fuerzas.

Miro por la ventana y se comenzo a pensar si valia la pena todo aquello, destruir ese hermoso mundo, ella debia averiguar la verdad del pasado que estaba ocultando Cerezo, pero no lo haria asta despues de que realizara sus propios planes, tenia que aguardar un poco, solo un poco, cerro los ojos y de nuevo esas imágenes venian a su mente.

Ella se habia convertido en la presa, la cazadora siendo cazada, siendo perseguida entre la malesa del bosque siendo su blanca piel rasguñada por las filosas espinas de esos arbustos.

Podia sentir la respiracion de su cazador casi en su oido,podia sentir como ls garras de tan infernal animal se enterraban en su piel, más sin embargo ahí estaba él, bajo lamirada y lo vio.

Un niño de no más de ocho años viendola, llorando por ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, si ella se dejaba morir asi, ese moustro mataria al niño, asi que peleo, peleo como nunca con su verdadera forma, un hada de la naturaleza.

Tras el infernal combate, ella cayo desmayada cerro los ojos, lo ultimo que vio fue una cortinan de veneno, por eso odiaba el veneno, lo ultimo que hubiera deseado ver era la cara de una persona que la quisiera, una muestra de afecto, pero nadie la habia amado, desde pequeña habia sido rechazada.

Si, todo el mundo la odiaba por que era lo que era, un hada de la naturaleza, a las hadas siempreles habian tenidomiedo, siempre las habian tratado mal asi que su madre una Youkai que habia sido seducida por un Hado la tuvo pero la avandono a su suerte, ella fue criada por Hanyous pero cuando tuvo edad suficiente para invocar sus poderes la hecharon de su lado dejandola de nuevo sola en el mundo, más sin embargo una tarde mientras volaba por un lago, ese niño la vio y se acerco a ella le ofrecio una fruta, fue la primera muestra de afecto que alguien le hacia.

Ella practico mucho y logro ocultar su verdadera identidad, ahora tenia la apariencia de unayoukai, pero cuando la ataco esa bestia tuvo la apariencia de hada.

Aun no entendia el por que esa sacerdotiza la habia encerrado con ayuda de un Youkai en esa miserable prision y no habian dejado que su alma descanzara en paz, por que la habian torturado tanto, por que.

Se sento en el piso y miro por la ventana tratando de ver el oculto cielo, pero solo habia veneno, no habia nada más que veneno a su alrededor, no habia más que muerte donde ella estaba, estaba condenada en vida, estaba condenada a morir.

Junto sus manos y comenzo a orar una plegaria que más era un conjuro, entre sus palmas se formo una pequeña mariposa de luz que salio volando por la ventana, era una premonicion dirijida a si quien fuera el proximo poseeor de la espada Hittori, quien fuera el unico capaz de matar a Cerezo.

Por que una cosas ella no olvidaba a pesar del tiempo, ella habia sido una de las guardianas de Saori, quien imaginaria ahora que ella trataria de matar a su desendencia y peor aun, que ella le serviria a la mayor amenaza de Saori.

Cerro los ojos y vio a Saori al lado de ese Youkai de cabellera roja, que hermosa pareja hacian esos dos, pero el tiempo habia hecho que todo girara muy rapido y ahora ella no podia hacer nada por salvar los ultimos rastros de su gran señora Saori.

Saori la habia tratado mal, y fue su separacion por que ella habia sentido celos por ese Youkai de cabellera roja, ella habia sentido celos.

Ahora ya mucho tiempo tarde se habia dado cuenta que Saori si la habia querido y habia sido una de las unicas personas quele habian demostrado afecto, se arrepentia de haberse alejado de su señora, ahora ya estaba en la oscuridad y no podia hacer nada.

Dos espesas lagrimas brillantes y verdes resbalaron por sus mejillas,no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru miraba a la mujer que tenia enfrente su mujer, la persona que sin proponerselo lo habia hechizado, la mujer que con solo ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, lo hacia soñar y lo undia en el paraiso, con cada carisia de ella lo transportaba a lugares llenos de paz, le daba paz a su alma.

Ella habia logrado que él al fin tuviera alguien por quien preocuparse, al verla jugando con Rin, al verla caminar por los pasillos, como dormia y suspirar lo hacia darse cuenta que su vida nunca estaria completa si ella no estaba a su lado, lo hacia darse cuenta que si alguna vez soño con tener algo de valor sin duda la habia estado esperando toda la vida.

Kagome acorto el pequeño espacio que los separaba y lo abrazo, recargo su cara en el pecho de él, y lo abrazo, sintio como él la abrazaba y comenzaba a acarisiar su cabello, se lleno del aroma de él y cerro los ojos era tan tranquilo tan seguro estar entre esos fuertes brazos.

La luna no se veia puies era luna nueva, pero aun asi, su oscura sombra parecia dejarse ver aun más, es como si al ver a esos dos Youkais juntos se sintiera feliz, era como si todo el mundo se diera cuenta que ellos dos eran la perfeccion completa, los dos habian descubierto el milagro más grande, habia descubierto al "amor."

Kagome al sentir la calida mano de él recorrer su mejilla sintio un tenue escalofrio, ella apreto aun más los puños agarrando fuertemente la fina ropa de él, ella miro por un momento la abrazo aun más como la nesesitaba, de pronto se separo un poco de ella vio su linda sonrisa y la beso.

Se separo de golpe de ella y la miro sus ojos se dilataron al verla, su ropa rasgada manchada de sangre, tenia muchas heridas, ella se dejo caer de rodillas el la abrazo, sintiendo en su boca el sabor de la sangre de ella, la lluvia habia comenzado a caer sobre ellos, pero no le importo eso, la abrazo mientras sentia como su alma se hacia trizas al sentir como la sangre de ella corria por entre sus dedos, miro asu alrededor y ella solo lo sujetaba sin decir nada.

Él busco su "colmillo sagrado", tenia que salvarla, pero no la traia consigo, no la tenia, comenzo a desesperarse y sus ojos reflejaban su desesperación, dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sorprendiendose a si mismo, miro a su alrededor y no encontro nada ella lo miro le sonrio.

- Lo siento lo arruine, yo solo queria ayudar- Ella comenzo a llorar.

-No digas nada yo, tu no me puedes dejar, yo no seria nada sin ti.

Kagome cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, no queria hacerlo sufrir pero como remediar eso.

Él la abrazo ella lo beso y lo abrazo, él la abrazo fuertemente y la beso demostrandole todo el amor que sentia por ella, más sin embargo sintio el ultimo aliento de su amada, él se separo tratando de no creer el horror que se sernia frente a él, la trato de despertar pero ella ya se habia ido, ella ya no estaria para demostrarle que el amor si existia, que él podia amar.

Lagrimas espesas rodaron por sus ojos, cuando la miro de nuevo se dio cuenta que su amada...

Vio el vientre de Kagome y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, Kagome estaba... su amada hubiera tenido a su cachorro, lo hubiera convertido en padre.

Un rayo ilumino ese pequeño claro y frente a él vio a una Youkai muy bella pero no tanto como su amada, tenia el cabello rubio y una sonrisa burlona en los labios, él se hubiera arrojado contra ella, pero otro rayo lo deslumbro.

* * *

Kagome llamo varias veces a Sesshoumaru y comenzo a preocuparse al ver que él no despertaba sin duda estaba teniendo una pesadilla, al fin el fue despertando y cuando la vio lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, la abrazo tan fuerte que ella no podia respirar bien pero no le importo.

Sesshoumaru miro a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto abrazando a la mujer que amaba, sin embargo tenia una sensación muy extraña un presentimiento, la miro a ella y la beso, la amaba y no queria que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, que podia hacer.

Kagome sintio la preocupacion de Youkai y como leyendo su mente comenzo a susurrarle al oido mientras le acarisiaba su espalda.

-No tengas miedo yo siempre estare junto a ti, nada ni nadie nos separar, viviremos siempre juntos.

Sesshoumaru la miro y se sintio seguro de que ella siempre estaria con él, vio en los ojos de ella su profundo amor y suspiro desasiendose de todos sus y temores.

La comenzo a besar a acarisiar y a llebarla de nuevo al paraiso.

Ella cerro los ojos mientras sentias las carisias de su amado, podia sentir todo él amor que el le profesaba, lo miro y comenzo a susurrarse cuanto lo amba, pronto sus susurros se con virtieron en gemidos a los cuales se les unio los de su amado, lo amaba tanto.

Sesshoumaru la abrazaba más fuerte queria hacerle saber que ella solo le pertenecia a él, queria plasmar ese momento para siempre para que en su piel quedaran para siempre marcadas las carisias que el le daban, para que ella en cualquier instante de desesperacion supiera que él siempre estaba con ella.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre el hermoso cielo blanco, un recuerdo subito se planto en lamente de Sesshoumaru, la primera vez que habian estado asi, ella habia sido quien lo habia seducido, y vaya que lo habia seducido de la forma en que a él mas le gustaba, haciendole saber que ella era una Youkai muy fuerte, intimidandolo.

La beso y se dejo inundar en los hermosos ojos de su amada.

* * *

Inuyasha meditaba junto al tronco de un árbol, todos dormian, ya estaban amenos de medio dia del castillo de Sesshoumaru, se le hacia raro que su hermano no los hubiera ya detectado, que habia pasado, apoco habia tenido cosas más importantes que vigilar sus tierras aun a sabiendas que ellos llegarian ahí.

Miro asus compañeros, Sango con Miroku, Shipoo durmiendo y Kikyou mirandolo, la habi ofendido no habia sido su intencion pero la desaparicion de Kagome lo tenia al borde de la histeria, que podia hacer, la nesesitaba ahí junto a él, la queria, ahora sabia que si queria a alguien a su lado era a Kagome, se imagina él que ella fuera su mujer, el qyue le diera a su primer cachorro, cuando ella le dijera esos teamo que tanto queria escuchar de su boca, elque ella le demostrara que para ella solo existia un amor y ese era él.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, como deseaba tenerla ahí junto aél, por que nadie se atreveria a arrebatarsela, nadie, ella estaria a su lafdo y pelearia por ella con quien fuese, no le importaria nada ni nadie más que ella.

Pero que pasaria si ella desidiera dejarlo de amar, de todos modos lo ultimo que ella supo fue que él habia preferido a Kikyou, que aria si ella ya no lo amaba, entonses él lucharia por enamorarla, diria todas esas cosas que se habia cayado por tonto, todo eso que habia guardado en su corazón, se lo diria y se lo demostraria.

Por que ella tenia que estar a su lado pasara lo que pasarapor que él la amaba y no la dejaria escapar tan rapido,no la dejaria ir asi como asi.

La amaba, se lo diria y se lo demostraria.

Kikyou miraba al Hanyou que habia amadio y al cual aun amaba, pero su alma estaba de nuevo convirtiendose en odio, el amor que la habia ayudado a detener ese odio ahora se estaba desvaneciendo que hacer ahora, como detener un sentimiento que comienza a alejarse,como hacer que alguien deje de amara a otra persona y que nos vuelva a amar.

* * *

El Inuyasha-gumy se dirijia al castillo magestuoso que se bvislumbrava a lo lejos, era una magnifica construccion sin lugfar a dudas, en la sima de un acantilado, las nuves lo rodeaban se via como un castillo de cuentio de hadas.

Cuando llegaron a la magestuosa puerta de caoba labrada con dibujos de perros se quedo maravillada Sango ante tal magestuosidad, Kikyou estaba sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar todo lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior y los dias anteriores.

La puerta se abrio al contacto con la palma de Inuyasha, lo que se vuislumbraba los dejo impactados, un hermoso jardin, inmenso que rodeaba las casa de los habitantes de ese lugar, era la entrada a un paraiso terrenal, las hermosas fuentes labradas en marmol blanco con figuras epicas, las grandes casas que estaban perfectamente bien cuidadas, las enredaderas qu7re bajaban por las paredes de la fortaleza, todo estaba en perfecta armonia.

Con forme fueron caminando y adentrandose en la ciudad del oeste, se topaban con numeros Youkais que los miraban con curiosidad.

Llegaron al final al gran castillo del Lord de las tierras del oeste, entraron y los resivieron los sirvientes del Lord, los cuales les anunciaron que su señor estaba ocupado, que se prepararan para la comida, condujeron a las chicas a unos magnificos dormitorios y a los chicos (junto con Shipoo) a otros dormitorios.

Sango se quedo maravillada ante la habitacion, era la habitacion de una princesa sin lugar a dudas, miro por la ventana y se encontro con un inmenso jardin, las sirvientas le ofresieron a ella y a Kikyou trajes de finas telas, les mosdtraron el explendido baño que estaba contiguo a su habitación y las dejaron solas para que se alistaran para la comida.

-Que maravilla, esto parece un sueño- Sango se dejo caer sobre la cama la cual era muy suave y las finas colchas, vio su vestuario y no encontro ningun defecto en esté, vio los zapatos nuevos y el fino prendedor de plata que convinaba perfectamentre con el kimono azul marino que se encontraba junto al tocador.

-Es to es solo un lujo que sin duda Sesshoumaru nos reservo especialmente para nosotras- la miko se dirijio al baño sin agregar nada más.

Sango vio los trajes de la miko,m eran finos como los de ella, incluso habian en su atuendo finos listones de seda, quien quiera que les hubiera escojido su vestuario debio ser alguien que se habia dedicado a pensar un rato en ellas.

* * *

El cuarto de los chicos era igualmente lujoso, el baño estaba preparado y sus ropas, a las cuales Miroku examino y las encontro exquisitas, mientras que Inuyasha las miraba con despresio, habia estado esperando ver a Kagome desde que habian entrado pero parecia que la tierra se la habia comido, y vcomenzo a pensar que tal vez Kagome no se encontraba en ese lugar, al ver sus dudas, miroku se dirijio a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Inuyasha si Kagome no estuviera aquí, y sino se preocupara por nosotros no hubieramos tenido un resivimiento asi, mira- le mostro las ropas que habia escojido para el Hanyou- solo ella se hubiera esmerado en escoger algo asi para ti.

Inuyasha asintio y desidio tomar un baño, despues de todo podia disfrutar por esas comodidades, despues se dedicaria a Kagome, debia demostrarle cuanto la habia extrañado.

Que trampas tan crueles nos tiende el futuro aveces, eso seria algo que muy pronto sentiria en carne propia, sentiria un dolor indescribtible que lo consumiria de cuenta gotas, pero asi como el destino nos da lecciones crueles y dolorosas, nos da premios que no logramos comprender ni valorar, pero que nos alumbran nuestras tinieblas con la imensa luz del amor.

* * *

Kagome caminaba por el jardin acompañando a Rin quien jugaba persiguiendo las mariposas multicolores quevolaban sobre las flores de exquisitos perfumes.

Suspiraba de vez en cuando, que sentiria al ver a Inuyasha, amor ya no cariño y amistad si, pero él como lo tomaria, que le diria su amiga Sango al saber que ella estaba al lado de Sesshoumaru, que pasaria, no tenia miedo pero si un poco de nerviosismo, como explicar esa compleja sensacion de incertidumbre.

Habia preparado las mejores ropas para sus amigos, y la comida habia corrido acargo de ella, habia escojido los mejores platillos y tenia todo listo, pero aun no se sentia completamente segura de lo que vendria despues.

Miro como Rin se divertia pesiguiendo mariposas y por un momento se imagino ella acompañando a sus propios hijos, se sonrojo al pensarlo, y siguio a Rin, despues de un rato se sento y comenzo a hacerle una hermosa corona de flores.

La hora de la verdad habia llegado, todos estaban sentados en la magnifica mesa de caoba, Sango junto a Miroku y Shipoo, Inuyasha junto a Kikyou y habia una silla bacia al lado del Hanyou.

* * *

Las dos sillas principales vacias, las puertas se abrieron y entro una linda niña vestida con un muy lindo kumono rosa con bordados de Sakuras, tras ella una Youkai hermosa, sus ropas finas la hacian resaltar más su hermosura, una peineta de oro adornaba su cabellera negra, miro a todos los presentes con una sincera sonrisa, mientras que los ahí sentados se quedaron sorprendidos al verla tan hermosa, no se lo podian creer.

Sango la vioy le sonrio, pero al ver al hombre que la acompañaba la mandibula se le cayo asta el suelo, incluso la inexpresiva miko se sonrojo al ver a la persona que entraba con Kagome.

Su rago cabello celeste, su bien formado cuerpo, sus frios ojios ambarinos, sus finas facciones, y esas marcas rojas que tenia en sus mejillas, su luna en la frente todo parecia haber cambiado para hacerlo verse más hermoso.

Sus ropas no eran las de siempre, vestia una gabardina estilo oriental larga y oscura, un pantalon pegado y del mismo color que la gabardina, (an visto como se viste Tamaho en el anime del juego misterioso cuando esmalo, algo asi, es que no se como describirlo bien pero traten de imaginarselo sale), su ropa pegada dejaba imaginar sus bien formados musculos y al traer abiertos los tres primeros botones de su tunica blanca dejaba ver un poco de su blanco pecho.

El entro sonriente al ver la reaccion de esas dos chicas, mientras que Rin sonreia al ver a Sesshoumaru-san acompañado de Kagome.

Inuyasha incluso se sintio pequeño al lado de su hermano, por un momento sintio tristeza al ver a Kagome junto a Sesshoumaru, en definitiva él jamas llegaria a estar al nivel de su hermano, miro a Kagome quien sonria y caminaba asia su lugar, al lado de Shipoo y de Rin, la vio, como toda una dama, una mujer inalcanzable que sin duda apartir de ese momento con mayor intensidad le robaria los sueños.

Se veia hermosa, como una princesa que nesesitaba ser protegida, más sin embargo que sabia protegerse y defenderse de todo el mal.

Al estar la mesa completa se sintio una admosfera inexplicable, era como si ellos dos (kagome y Sesshoumaru) trasmitieran una paz que los hiciera sentirse seguros y capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Espero que les haya agradado los presentes que les prepare- Kagiome miro a Sango y comenzo a reir al ver la cara de Miroku al cual no le agradaba nada que su novia viera con ojos de borrego soñador a Sesshoumaru- Sango parece que se te va a caer la baba.

-Sango- Miroku paso su mano frente a los ojos de la cazadora la cual pestaño un poco y sintio asta ese momento las miradas de todos, se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza apenada.

Sesshoumaru sonreia al ver como su mujer se ponia un poco celosa al ver a su amiga tan embobada, el solo ronreia, sabia que se veia muy bien y se sentia horgulloso, ya que para él siempre se veia bien.

-La comida la escoji especialmente,espero que les agrade- los platillos fueron siendo servidos uno a unos y todos se quedaron impresionados al probarlos eran verdaderamente delisioso.

La comida paso tranquilamente, Shipoo no paraba de preguntarle a Kagome quele habia ocurrido, ella solo le sonreia y le decia que habia sufrido un pequeño cambio pero que era la misma de siempre, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un poco de tristeza, cosa que no paso desapersivida por klos dos hombres que la amaban, Rin de vez en cuando le pedia que la ayudara a cortar su carne o cosas por el estilo, ella patrecia ser su hermanamayo o incluso sui madre.

* * *

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar el pensar que esa mujer era el amor de su vida, no pudo evitar imaginar la gran vuida que se le esperaba al lado de ella, la gran felicidad que tendria cuando estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome y deseaba a cada segundo más estar a su lado, tenerlapara siempre, hacer una hermosa familia con ella, que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos, que estuviera ahí para reconfortarlo,para escucharlo incluso por que no para pelear por tonterias.

Kikyou miraba al Hanyou sin decir nada sus ojos reflejaban tristeza pero era fuerte y no caeria ante la mirada de todos, odio a Kagome y se regaño asi misma, ya que ella habia sido la causante del cambio de esa chica, pero que se podia hacer, la maldicion era irrebocable y aun menos posible de queitarla al saber que con Kagome se habuia fusionado la perla de Shikon.

Comio sin mucho apetito, se sentia vacia como mucho tiempo habia estado, cuanto tiempo habia desperdiciado al estar lejos del Hanyou que era él amor de su vida, cuanto tiempo habia perdido, tiempo que jamas podruia recuperar.

Sango trtaba de quitarse lo embobada que habia estado yaq ue sabia que eso habia lastimado a Miroku,pero cada vez que el le decia a alguna jovensita que si queria tener un hijo suyo, él tambien la habia lastimado, trato de controlar sus emociones y tomo lamano de su novio, el cual volteo a verla y ella le sonrio demostrandole lo mucho que la queria.

Sango miro a su novio con una mirada cargada de amor, el se perdio en los ojos de ella y por un momento todo desaparecio solo estaban ellos dos, ella mera tan bella, la miro y sintio que todo lo que habia pasado no valia nada porque ella estaria siempre cpn él, por que ella lo amaba, Sango siempre provocaba esa reaccion en el, el hacerle ver que ella lo amaba, y que por nada delmundo lo dejaria, el apreto más la mano de ella tuvo deseos de besarlapero sintio la miradada de muchas personas, todos los miraban solo se sonrojaron y trataron de disimular su nerviosismo.

Todos acabaron de comer, era momento de comenzar a hablar sobre los planes.

-He investigado el lugar donde se encuentra Naraku, me jhan informado que el alma de Zasil-ha ha sido despertada, al parecer tenemos más de un enemigo y ambos son muy fuertes- Sesshoumaru hablo sin rodeos, los presentes lo escuchaban con gran atencion.

-Rin por que no vas con Shipoo a jugar al jardin, estoy segura que los dos se divertiran mucho-la niña invito al zorrito a jugar y salieron de la sala.

-Debemos estar preparados para la batalla, al parecer hay una fuerza más fuerte que los esta controlando, diversos seres del inframundo han comenzado a salir de las tinieblas- Miroku miro al Lord de las tierras del oeste, quien nisiquiera se inmuto ante tal noticia.

-Los señores de las tierras vecinas estan preocupados por la reciente amenaza que a comenzado a acechar sus tierras, vendran mañana para hablar sobre las crecientes criaturas del inframundo, al parecer esta es una guerra que nos involucra a todos.- Inuyasha vio a su hermano, en verdad él ya habia investigado todo con antisipacion.

-Eso quiere decir que no estaremos solos encontra de Naraku y Zasil-ha, ellos nos ayudaran- Sango sionrio con esperanza.

-No tecnicamente Sango, al parecer a los Señores de las tierras vecinas solo les interesa que esta guerra no alcanse sus dominios, creo que ellos solo vienen pára apoyarnos desde sus castillos, ninguno de ellos se quiere arriesgar a revivir la guerra que se llebo acabo hace cien años.- Kagome miro a sus amigos la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos nuevamente.

-Ellos ya sintieron una vez la guerra en carne propia, saben que Zasil-ha tiene el poder de dar una gran batalla, no quieren arriesgarse, solo si la situacion se agrava ellos pelearan no es cierto Sesshoumaru- Kikyou miro al Youkai quien asintio.

-Eso es como si nos dejaran solos frente al enemigo- Miroku miro a su novia.

-Esta guerra los alcanzara lo quieran o no, esa es la verdad, aun cuando se escondan Zasil-ha no descansara asta destruir todo, si son ciertas las leyendas que he escuchado esa mujer es terrible- Inuyasha apreto los puños.

-Lo que me impresiona es que alguien tuviera el poder de despertarla, eh investrigado sobre Zasil-ha, y solo alguien con mayor poder que ella puede despertarla, si existe y una mujer asi de fuerte cuales son sus planes, solo nos hemos dedicado a ver superficialemnte esta batalla, pero quien este controlando a Naraku y a Zasil-ha debe ser un ser sin escrupulos, un ser que en verdad quiere destruir en su totalidad este mundo- Todos los presentes se quedatron cayados ante las palabras de Kagome, Sesshoumaru vio a su mujer y sonrio, sin duda ella no perdia la cabeza ante nada, se sentia horgulloso de ella.

-esta va a ser una verdadera batalla, sin duda alguna debemos prepararnos ante cualquier contigencia, estos dias de paz les sujiero que los disfruten podrian ser los ultimos.- las palabras de Sesshoumaru se escuchaban frias y distantes,pero Kagome sabia que él estaba en verdad preocupado.

-Debemos pensar en una buena estrategia, buscar los puntos vulnerables de esos dos seres y atacar sobre ellos, no debemos confiarnos ni dar escapatoria otra vez, debemos estar unidospara ganar- Kikyou miro a los presentes quienesasintieron.

-Te sugiero que apartir de mañana me ayudes a buscarmás informacion sobre ese ser- Kikyou asintio ante la petición de Kagome.

-Ahora es momento en que veamos...

Las palabras de Miroku se cortaron con el estruendo de la puerta que cayo, una Youkai de corto cabello café que vestia ropas igualemnte finas a las de Kagome estaba parada en la puerta, empuñaba una espada delgada y veia con odio a Kagome, comenzo a caminar asia lamesa y despues dio un salto asia Kagome.

Kagome salto de su lugar para esquivar el ataque, la chica comenzo a atacarla mientras que los prresentes la miraban, Inuyasha quien traia consigo colmillo de acero se interpuso entre la chica y Kagoem mientras que Sesshoumaruestaba ya al lado de su amada.

-Mitzumy que te ocurre, estas loca, entras en mi castillo sin invitacion e intentas asesinar a mi mujer, tienes alguna explicacion para esto.

Casi todos los presentes se quedaron en shok ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha miro a Kagome quien estaba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru yt sintio que él corazon se le paraba, en el rostro de Kykiou se dibujo una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Sango y Miroku no acababan de entender la situación.

Mitzumy miro a Sesshoumaru sin comprender bien lo dicho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo asi, Tú eres mi prometido, acaso no lo recuerda- mitzumy tomo por sorpresa a Inuyasha lo tiro, y corrio asia Sesshoumaru a quien abrazo ante la mirada atonita de kagome.

Él no se inmuto ella parecia una niña pequeña, era casi igual que él, sus facciones finas, su cabello oscuro y corto, sus ojos verde aceituna, Sesshoumaru la separo un poco de él, ella lo vio pestaño y antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella lo beso.

* * *

Kagome vio los sucedido y sintio su sangre hervir, junto todas sus fuerzas y golpeo a Sesshoumaru, despues miro a la joven resien llegada y dio media vuelta salio del lugar hechando chispas, Sanhgo estuvo tentada a seguirla pero Miroku la tomo de la mano, si apresiava su vida no la molestaria almenos asta que se le baja ra el coraje.

Sesshoumaru estaba tirado en el suelo, se levanto en verdad le habia dolido el golpe que le habia dado Kagome, iba a ir tras su amada pero Mitzumy lo sujeto fuerte mente, no lo dejaria ir tan facilmente.

Inuyasha miro indignado a su hermano y salio tras Kagome, no dejaria que ese sin vergüenza de Sesshoumaru lastimara a su Kagome.

Kikyou miro a Inuyasha salir de la habitacion, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, al parecer se divertiria mucho en ese lugar.

* * *

Kagome estaba corriendo por el bosque no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habia salido del palacio, su cabello largo cubria su cara, estaba indignada, se sentia engañada defraudada, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar y sentia como su corazon latia rapidamente, tenia que desahogarse, pero como, todos los recuerdos de los momentos malos comenzaban a invadir su mrente, el saber que su familia la habia olvidado, el saber que Sesshoumaru la habia engañado, por que asi lo sentia, el ver a Inuyasha al lado de kikyou estaba sola, no tenia derecho a ir con Sango y llorar su pena, por que al parecer ella estabamuy bien con Miroku, la unica que sobraba en esa felicidad perfecta era ella, no tenia a donde ir.

Se detuvo y se dejo caer sobre la hierva de rodikllas, se abrazo y comenzo a lorar, quria desahogarse, dejar que el dolor saliera, ya no podia más.

Un Hanyou vestido de rojo de largo y abundante cabello blanco se acerco a ella y la abrzo sin decir nada más, ella lo vio y lo abrazo igualmente lloro sobre el pecho de él, se sentia solo como nesesitaba de un abrazo, laperla de Shikon que estaba en su pecho brillo y los dos desaparecierón ante la mirada cargada de ira de un Youkai que los veia desde la espesura de los árboles, seguido de una joven Youkai de corto cabello y ojos aceituna.

* * *

La mañana habia pasado pesada y dura, el hombre viejomiraba el arbol sagrado, las hojas semovian con el viento y parecian bailar una danza indesifrable paratratar de agradar al viejo hombre que las miraba con nostalgia.

Vestia un gi ceremonial y atendia un templo, atendia el templo Himurashi (creo que haci se escribe sino perdon), hacia dossemanas habia sentido que algo no iba bien, cuando desperto la mañana del 20 de abril descubrio que su presentimiento se habia convertido en realidad, todos habian olvido a alguien muy importante, habian olvidado a una persona y habian llenado ese vacio con sensaciones vagas eh inutiles.

Elcuarto deesa joven habia sido ocupado con cajas vacias, vacias igual que él espacio que habia dejado en los corazones dela gente que la habia conocido y la habia amado.

Vio de nueva cuenta al joven que iba cada tarde al templo en busca de algo que le hacia falta, en busca de una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, iba en busca de una parte de él que hacia falta para armar su mundo.

El viejo miro al cielo y despuesmiro el pozo.

Sus familiares lo habian creido loco cuando les dijo que la joven habia desaparecido, que por que todos la habian olvidado, ahora sabia que no estaba loco, solo que tal vez nadie la recordaria jamas, solo él, no se explicaba como una madre habia podido olvidar a su hija,como un hermano habia olvidado a una hermana, como un amigo habia olvidado a una amiga, como habia podido desaparecer los recuerdos de Kagome.

Camino para dirijirse a su casa, pero algo llamo su atención un brillo, camino de nueva cuenta asia el arbol yloque encontro lo dejo sin habla, era un relicario con la foto de Kagome con otro joven al cual su nieto en otro tiempo habia llamado "el orejas de perro", ahora sabia que no estaba loco, ahora una nueva esperanza brillaba en su corazón.

* * *

Kagome paso toda la tarde llorando y parte de la noche, entre los brazos del Hanyou que en otro tiempo habia ocupado su corazón, ahora estaba dormida entre los brazos de ese jovenm que la amaba y que ahora la cuidaria sobre todas las cosas.

Seencontraba en un bosque en las cercanias de las tierras de su hermano,por alguna razón se habian transportado a ese lugar, donde su hermano tardadia un tiempo en encontrarlos, cerro los ojos y acarisio tiernamente el cabello de su amada, ella era una chica muy fuerte, habia sufrido mucho y sus emociones habian explotado al fin, sesentia bien de haber estado con ella cuando más lo nesesitaba, comenzaba a brillar la luz de su corazón y sentia que una ventana a niguna parte se comenzaba a abrir.

* * *

Sesshoumaru miraba con reproche a la joven Youkai que estaba frente a él, ella lo miraba con burla, sintio deseos de asesinarla en esemismo lugar pero no podia era la hija de un Lord y no por temor no podia sino por que no queria arriesgar la vida de la gente de su villa,no antesde tiempo, se vengaria de esa joven pero todo a su debido tiempo, ahora tenia que encontrar a su amada y pedirle una disculpa, golpeo con su puño la pared, la chica no se sorprendio, solo sonrio más.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la luz del atardecer, salio del estudio de Sesshoumaru y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, debia inspeccuionar laque seria su nueva casa.

En la mañana cuando Mitzumy caminaba contenta por lospasillos del gran palacio, fente a ella aparecieron dos sombras al vislumbrarlos bien,por primera vez en su vida sintio en verdadmiedo, su corazon se detuvo y penso en correrpero sus piernas no le repondian.

-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mio.

Kagome paso junto a ella seguida de Inuyasha, ambos miraron a la joven friamente, despues se dirijieron a su verdadero destuino, el estudio de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

QUE TAL, que les parecio espero que les haya gustado me esmere mucho para que fuera muy largo, hice el doble de paginas, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute.

Perdon por la demora es que entre a trabajar y como tenia que ir a capacitacion tenia que ir de 8 am a 8 pm asi que como ven no tenia mucho tiempo pero ahora ya llo acabe y esperoque el domingo suba el siguiente capitu,lo, les pido disculpas y espero que me comprendan.

Se aceptan sujerencias jitomatasos y de todo, espero sus mensajes cuidense mucho.

Sayonara.


	7. DEMONIOS

Kagome entro azotando la puerta tras de si al estudio de Sesshoumaru mientras inuyasha custodiaba la puerta y miraba con sumo rencor a la joven deminio que estaba frente a el.

Mitzumy miraba con terror a los recien llegados, ella estaba acostumbrada a que todos hicieran lo que ella queria, y ahora sentia pavor de que esa magia (como ella la llamaba) se derrumbara por una intrusa.

Desde que tenia memoria ella siempre habia soñado con que Sesshoumaru fuera su esposo, incluso ya habia imaginado a sus hijos, no tenia por que estar ocurriendo lo que estaba ocurriendo no lo entendia, si Sesshômaru no tenia sentimientos asia nadie que no fuera èl mismo, o eso es lo que ella queria creer.

Kaome miro a Sesshômaru, no dijo nada el al ver la llama de ira que reflejaban sus ojos, ella camino asia su escritorio que era de madera muy fuerte, en el tenia esparcidos mapas y papeles, ella los miro y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa burlona.

-Nesecito información asi que a las tres nos veremos en el comedor, necesito que mis amigos y yo tengamos varios puntos despejados.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- Sesshômaru reto a la joven, sin imaginarse que màs tarde se arrepentiria.

-Acaso me deberia de importar?- dijo kagome con ironia.

-Tu crees que yo- Sesshômaru no soporto el imaginar que ella estaba llebando el control de la situación.

-Tienes dos alternativas muy seguras Sesshômaru, la primera, seguir mis ordenes sin chistar al hacerlo o atenerte a las consecuencias de intentar contradecirme, mira que sin duda después de lo de ayer no estaoy tan negada a la idea de ir a buscar a zasil- ha y decirle que contal de verte undido en el mas profundo de los infiernos le daria toda yo- después azoto una libro sobre el escritorio de Sesshômaru- entonses ya sabes como estan las cosas por aquí, o quieres que te lo explique mejor.

Sesshômaru obcervo como kagome salia de su estudio, sentia un sudor frio recorrer toda su espina dorsal, habia tenido miedo, miedo èl, a kagome, algo raro pasaba ahí bajo sus ojos, justo frente a èl, tardo unos segundo en poder contener el frio y poder salir de su estudio, al salir lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Al salir del estudio Kagome diviso a MItzumy y sonrio, ante la idea de mandarla antes que nada al infierno, pero Inuyasha le hizo la señal de que no, ella simplemente suspiro y camino tranquilamente asia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Pero al pasar junto a la chica deminio, y esta la intento golpear, (en ese presiso momento Sesshômaru salia de su estudio), Kagome solo miro a la Mitzumy y un ahura oscura repelo el ataque, dejando a MItzumy con un terrible dolor en el cuerpo como si miles de dagas se enterraran en su carne, ante esto Kagome solo sonrio y siguió su camino, sin ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Sesshômaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango miraba el cielo, estaba acostada sobre el pasto, deseaba quedarse ahí toda la tarde, de pronto una mariposa se poso en su nariz, ella solo sonrio, le divertia tanto todo lo que ocurria, ahí, de hecho ella habia tenido la idea tan descabellante de encender en la cabezita de Kagome la duda sobre Sesshômaru, a tal punto que encontro un libro de conjuros, algunos no tan buenos que hicieron centellar sus ojos con malicia, la dejo ahí leyendo tan entretenido libro sobre su cama, sonrio al pensar en que tal vez ella estaria ahora practicandolos sin tener buenos resultados.

Se dejo guiar por el sueño sin sospechar que un par de ojos rojos la observaban con lujuria.

Kikyou caminaba por los grandes pasillos de ese majestuosos castillo, se sentia aturdida por semejante bellesa, camino y camino asta que se encontro con lo que seria el cuarto de Kagome, paso de largo, pero de pronto algo llamo su atención, un aroma en particular, abrio la puerta con cuidado y lo que encontro ahí la dejo sin habla.

Era cierto olia a azufre, y la habitación estaba sumida en terribles penumbras, un aura maligna reinaba en ese cuarto, se acerco con cautela al borde de la cama, y ahí ante el horror de sus ojos, ahí estaba ese libro, como habia llegado asta ahí.

Lo intento tocar y lo unico que consiguió fue que su mano fuera quemada, no grito no queria llamar la atención, tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rapido posible tenia que advertirle a alguien tal vez a Sesshômaru, tal vez a Inuyasha a quien fuera, cuando salio del cuarto se topo con dos pares de ojos rojos, dejo salir de su garganta un grito de terror, estaba aterrada, un grito que tal vez nadie habia escuchado, la aventarion asia el interior de la habitación.

La puerta se cerro sellando asi los gritos de la joven.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku miraba el cielo mientras jugaba con Shipo y Rin, desde momentos antes habia tenido una sensación muy fea, sentia como si alguien lo estuviera asechando, de pronto comenzo a examinar su mano, su Kazan estaba apunto de regresar, no dudo ni un segundo y la cubrio con su rosario, almenos ya sabia que si alguien lo atacaba no estaria tan desprotegido.

De pronto miro asia el castillo, y vio un aura maligna salir de una de las habitaciones, tomo a Shipo y a Rin y corrio lo màs que pudo asia el estudio de Sesshômaru, al llegar ahí, la puerta estaba atrancada, intento jalarla y tocar pero nadie respondia.

-¿ Susede algo miroku-kun?- Rin miraba al mayor con extrañesa, el solo la miro aun màs preocupado.

La niña te pregunto algo no deberias de contestar, por educación- Miroku giro lentamente su cabeza, tenia miedo de lo que iba a encontrar.

-Tuuuu- sintio miedo al ver los ojos rojos de Inuyasha mirandolo mientras empuñaba su colmillo de acero.

-Inuyasha que ocurre?- Shipo se intento acercar, pero se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no dudaria en golpearlo.

Los tres tuvieron miedo, que estaba pasando ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshômaru curaba las heridas de MItzumy en su estudio, hubiera preferido dejarla ahí tira afuera pero habia algo que lo inquietaba, que habia ocurrido realmente.

Intento salir de su estudio pero la puerta parecia atrancada, jalo nuevamente pero esta no se habria, se separo un poco de ella analizando la situación cuando sin previo aviso la puerta volo en mil pedazos y tras eso entraron Rin y Shipo corrienda a esconderse bajo el gran escritorio de madera.

MIroku permanesia en el suelo, un poco ensangrentado, mientras que Inuyasha estaba parado justo frente a Sesshômaru portando su colmillo de acero, sus ojos rojos y el aura maligana que reinaba a su entorno fueron prueva contundente de lo que estaba pasando, sin duda….

Sango se levanto un poco aterrada, abrio los ojos y se encontro sola en el jardin, tenia un extraño presentimiento, de pronto vio acercarse lentamente a la "muerta", como odiaba a Kikyou, pero en fin ahora que queria, cerro los ojos mientras esperaba, cuando escucho la voz de la mujer.

-¿Quieres a tu amiga?- que pregunta era esa, Sango abrio los ojos y se horririzo.

-Queeeeee- Kikyou estaba ensangrentada con sus ropajes rotos y su cara cubierta de sangre, como no la habia visto antes.

-Si la quieres tienes que hacer que despierte, ella…

No pudo decir mas puesto cayo al suelo, apunto de desaparecer, sus caza almas llearon, tardaria mucho en reponerse.

Sango salio corriendo en busca de Kagome , que estaba ocurriendo ahia.

Naraku, miraba su gran logro, todo una villa llena de dolor y muerte, era sin duda una obra de arte, caminaba sin prisa mirando todo y nada a la vez, camino con calma, una calma casi desesperante.

Llego asta la vieja cabaña en donde el fuego seguia ensendido, fuera de la casa en la entrada sobre las escaleras, yacia una mujer de edad avanzada, sus ropas cubiertas de sangre y sus heridas, eran sin duda prueva inequivoca de la gran pelea que se habia llebado acabo ahí.

Una pelea en la cual ella llebaba una gran desventaja sin duda, aun no estaba muerta pero faltaria muy poco para que asi fuera.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, le piso la mano con tal fuerza que rompio el hueso, la mujer se quejo de dolor y cerro aun màs los ojos.

-Lo disfruto tanto que me gustaria que gritaras esta vez màs fuerte- esta vez golpeo una se sus rodillas pulverizandola en el acto. La mujer no grto tan fuerte pero el dolor ya era insoportable.

-No imagino lo que dira tu hermana cuando sepa lo que paso aquí, esto solo es el comienzo de mi venganza.

-Ella te mandara al infierno- Kaede miro a Naraku, lo odiaba.

-Supongo que no, digo no pudo por que ahora si.

-Por que ahora tiene mi proteccion- Naraku volteo lentamente a miarar a la mujer que tenia a su espalda y una luz inmenza lo sego, tuvo que escapar para no ser pulverizado por la inmenza energia que emanaba como si de un sol se tratase.

-Quien?- los ojos de caede se veian opacos, ya habia perdido la visibilidad minutos antes, el angel se acerco a ella y comenzo a acariciar su cabeza, la queria tranquilizar.

-Calma, no te preocupes, cierra los ojos y respira lentamente, la luz que ves es el comienzo de la promeza de paz, tranquila topdo estara bien, solo sigue ese dulce aroma.

Kaede cerro los ojos y se dejo guiar por el aroma, su repirazion fue desminuyendo, asta convertirse en nula, el angel desaparecio mientras que el alma de esa gran mujer era llebada por un caza almas, tardaria al menos tres dias en llegar a su destino, pero bien valia la pena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zasil-ha miraba por entre las plantas, no podia detener al caza almas nisiquiera acercarse a donde queria, esa mujer con alas de angel quien habia sido, quien seria capaz de hacer algo tan grande y maravillosos como para que su poder oscuro fuera eclipsado por tal magnificiensia.

Cerezo corrio a curar las grandes heridas de Naraku, parecia como si hubiera sifdo expuesto a una gran fogata, el tipo se retorcia de dolor en el suelo, de su palacio, que habia ocurrido, zasil-ha solo habia dicho que se prepararan, mientras Naraku agonizaba en el suelo ensangrentado.

Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo algo que inclinaria la balanza para el bien o para el mal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Sango se acerco asia la casa, un hombre alto y bien parecido se atravezo en su camino.

Tenia el cuerpo muy atletico y su cabello negro y largo le hacia resaltar sus hermosos rasgos casi femeninos.

Sus ojos eran rojos pero parecian brilar como carbones ensendidos, Sango no tuvo miedo pero sintio que se encontraba frente a alguien muy peligroso.

-Querida Sango, es un honor conocerte, se por tu amiga que eras muy guapa pero no me imagine cuanto.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre carece de importancia pero me puede llamar Lestaf, soy yo quien ahora gobierna las mentes de sus amigos, pero siempre me a gustado jufgar por las almas asi que he venido a hacer un trato con usted, claro si me lo permite.

-Usted le hizo ese daño a KIkyou, deja que encuentre a Kagome y ella le hara…- La voz de Sango se quebro al ver a su amiga con los mismos ojos tras el sujeto.

-Como puede ver ella se encuentra en mis dominios, claro gracias a usted- Sango recordo el liubro y se maldijo mentalmente- este es un juego si lo acepta competirá contra mi por el alma de sus amigas. Si lo rechaza usted morira.

-Tengo alternativa- dijo ironica.

-No, el juego consiste en hacer despertar a su amiga antes de que la mate, si lo logra habra abierto el portal asia mi infinito poder pero si fracasa morira a manos de la persona que màs ame.

Tras decir esto el espectro desaparecio, no supo como pero ya se encontraba en el suelo luchando por que su amiga no le desgarrara la garganta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshômaru peleaba contra Inuyasha trataba de no hacerle mucho daño puesto que era obio que su hermano estaba poseso por algo, se maldijo mentalemente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ahor a tenia que pelear para sacarlo de ese estado…

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

JIJIJIJI DESPUES DE SIGLOS DE NO ACTUALIZAR AQUÍ ESTA EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL, ASUN ME FALTAN COMO CINCO PAPITULOS PERO AQUÍ ESTA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, HE DESIDIDO ACABAR DE PUBLICAR LOS FANFICTIONS QUE TENGO Y LO ESTOY HACIENDO DEACUERDO A LOS MENSAJES QUE ME MANDEN, HOY LE TOCO A MALDICION MAANA A PERFECT MOON, Y DESPUES A INFIERNO EN VIDA, ASI QUE SI ME MANDAN UN MENSAJE ANTES DE LAS 10 AM DE MAÑANA ACTUALIZO A LAS 10 PM, ASI QUE USTEDES DICEN QUE TAN PRONTO QUIEREN LEER LA CONTINUACION, LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE SEGÚN ME LLEGUEN MESAJES, ENTRE MAS , PUES MAS LARGO EL CAPITULO, BUENO YA ESTOY DEBRAYANDO ASI QUE BUENAS NOCHES..

ATTE: ARASHI HIMURA DE MAGERE


	8. PARENTESIS

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes:

ARASHI HIMURA

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA 


End file.
